Izuku Midoriya: Spider-Man Plus Ultra!
by Spider-Izuku
Summary: Izuku Midoriya used to be a Quirkless boy. Until that fateful day where one of his father's genetically modified spiders bit him, gifting him with powers beyond anything he could have imagined. Now able to live his dream, he'll show U.A. High School and the world that he's got what it takes to be one of their greatest heroes. "My name is Izuku Midoriya. Spider-Man Plus Ultra!"
1. Chapter 1: Along Came A Spider

Chapter 1

**Cover Art is by the awesome edCom02. Check out his other artworks on his deviantart page.**

**-Chapter 1: Along Came A Spider-**

_The universe is funny sometimes. A homeless man ends up winning the jackpot at a lottery. A hospital patient with terminal cancer wakes up the next day to find it's miraculously going into remission._

_A nerdy boy who was once declared Quirkless suddenly finds himself with great power, and uses that power to become a hero. One of the world's greatest heroes._

_But I'm getting ahead of myself._

_Before we get to that point, we need to start at the beginning._

_The day my whole life changed because of one itsy-bitsy spider..._

* * *

**-New York City, New York, United States of America-**

It wasn't often that Izuku Midoriya got to see his father. This was mainly due to Hisashi Midoriya's job constantly taking him overseas to the United States, and that he was usually so busy that he rarely got vacation time. As it was this was the first time Izuku had seen him in the flesh in roughly three years.

The few times Izuku did get to see his dad, though? They were usually pretty awesome since the company his father worked for, the CyberMax Corporation, would sponsor or host big events ranging from trips to amusement parks, big expos that showcased all sorts of advanced scientific breakthroughs or projects the company was researching right now.

Or in this case, they let Hisashi give Izuku a tour of the building he worked at, including his lab.

Izuku looked in awe around the lab. "No matter how many times I've been here, this place is always awesome."

Hisashi smiled while bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, it is pretty awesome."

A lot of people probably wouldn't assume that Hisashi was Izuku's father at first glance, as the majority of Izuku's looks came from his mother Inko Midoriya. Izuku's hair and eyes were both green, while Hisashi's own hair was black while his eyes were blue. However, Izuku and Hisashi both had the same messy curly hair, as well as very similar facial structures. Hell, they both shared the same four freckles on each cheek.**[1]**

The other thing they both had in common were that they were both incredibly smart in the fields of science. When he was seven, Izuku had torn apart their TV to figure out how it worked and then put it back together. Miraculously the thing still worked. That was just the beginning. The shelves in Izuku's room, the ones that weren't loaded with merchandise of his favorite hero, All Might, were loaded with various machine parts and electronics that he had acquired from digging around in scrapyards and junkyards. Whenever he was bored or needed something to do he'd tinker around with them and try to either get them working again or try to make them into something else. Beyond that, not a single one of Izuku's science or math grades had ever fallen below a 95%, though that was a double-edged sword since it gave the bullies at school more ammunition against him. (Not that he cared.)

As for his father's job, Hisashi Midoriya was a high ranking scientist in CyberMax's Genetic Research Division, specifically in the fields of Quirk Research and Quirk Genetics (which would probably also explain where Izuku's love of Quirks came from.) Since their building in Japan wasn't as up-to-date as their one in New York City, they offered him a lab there and a much needed pay raise. Considering he had a wife and kid to support, he accepted.

Noticing some animal cages on the far wall, he asked "What are those?"

Hisashi smiled. "Something new we're working on. Take a closer look."

Izuku did so and peered into the cages, noticing large amounts of white webs.

And some of the most bizarre looking spiders he'd ever seen: the majority of them were the size of Wolf Spiders, but their colors were off. One was a balanced red and blue, one was straight up scarlet, one was jet black with red legs, another one was white and black with magenta patches on its legs. But the one that stood out the most to him was a dark green spider with silver-white legs and a red mark on its abdomen.**[2]** Fascinated, he asked "What kind of spiders are these?"

"These are Quirk Spiders." Seeing the confused look on Izuku's face, Hisashi continued "Let me start at the beginning. The project is an attempt by CyberMax to create new Quirks, ones that not only have uses in combat but can also have uses in medicine."

"Wow." Looking among them he asked "So, what all can they do?"

"Well all of them have slightly advanced healing. Not instantaneous but give it anywhere from a few hours to a day and they'll heal. They also seem to exhibit a sort of warning system for danger. One of the interns dubbed it the 'Spider-Sense.'" That got a chuckle out of both of them. "Yeah, it's kinda silly. Aside from that though, they're stronger, faster, they're reflexes are increased, and they all show a very high resistance to poisons and toxins. The only exception seems to be Ethyl Chloride-"

"-that pesticide designed specifically for spiders," Izuku finished.

Hisashi nodded. "Yep. But a few of them have a couple unique powers of their own. Like this little guy," he pointed at the  
black spider with red legs. "Watch this." He tapped on the glass, and the spider looked at him before scurrying back.

And to Izuku's surprise, the spider's colors began to fade until it seemingly disappeared. "Whoa. Invisibility?"

Hisashi smirked. "Technically, it's Adaptive Camouflage. See, true invisibility would make the spider completely unseen to the naked eye. But if you look really closely..."

Izuku followed his father's gaze, noticing that right by the water dish there was movement, and he could just make out the spider's outline as it moved. "Ah. So it's not perfect." He smiled and added "Still pretty cool though."

"That's not the only one," Hisashi added, pointing at the dark green spider. "This guy here is one of my favorites. One of the strongest specimens we have. Hell of a jumper too, but I suppose that makes sense since he was a Jumping Spider."**[3]**

As if to prove his point, the spider swiftly jumped up to the top of cage, clinging there and looking out at them. "He's a pretty fast one too," Izuku noted.

"Yeah." Looking at his son he said "And these guys are just the start. With enough funding and research, we could possibly move on to human testing."

"Human testing," Izuku asked.

Hisashi nodded. "You remember when you were diagnosed as Quirkless?"

He sighed sadly. "Yeah. How could I forget?"

That day had honestly been the worst day of Izuku's life. After all, how can you top the day when your dream was entirely crushed because of your own genetics?

"Your mom and I both felt bad because of that. But you kept pushing on, wanting to be a hero. Seeing that determination of yours was... inspiring to say the least. That's why I've pushed so much time and effort into this research."

Izuku's eyes widened. "Wait. Are you saying that if this works, you could give me a Quirk?"

Hisashi nodded. "And not just you. With enough time we may be able to cure Quirkless-ness period." Seeing the starstruck look on his son's face, he added "Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet, Izuku. We've still got a lot of work to do before we get that far. But it's looking pretty promising so far. It may take another year or two, and if you still plan on going into UA you might have to start a year late." He then smiled and added "But one way or another, I will help you become a hero."

Unable to do anything else, Izuku hugged his father and said "Thanks Dad."

Once they separated, his father replied "Well, it is part of a parent's job to help their child achieve their dreams." Ruffling Izuku's hair he also added "Plus whenever you end up on TV I get to show all my friends and say 'That's my boy!'"

They both laughed at that, but were interrupted by Hisashi's phone ringing. Looking at the collar ID he groaned. "Leave it to the higher ups to interrupt a good moment like this."

As his father answered the phone, Izuku lost himself in his own thoughts. He smiled and thought _If this works, I can get a Quirk and become a hero!_ His expression then turned puzzled and he continued _But what Quirk should I get? There's plenty of Quirks that can increase strength, but maybe I should get something to go with it? I've always wanted to fly. Or maybe I can get Telekinesis like Mom's got? Or-_

"See you've still got that mumbling habit, eh Izuku?"

Jarred out of his thoughts, Izuku said "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Don't feel bad. I used to do the same thing." Chuckling, Hisashi added "Still do sometimes. Anyway, I need to handle something on another floor. You good staying here until I get back?" Seeing Izuku nod he continued "I shouldn't be more than a few minutes, maybe an hour."

"Anything serious?"

"Just an intern making a mistake cataloging samples. Nothing too serious." Opening the door he said "I know I shouldn't have to say this since you're 15, but please don't mess around with anything."

"Don't worry, Dad," Izuku replied while pulling out his phone. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know. Just never hurts to make sure."

And with that he left leaving Izuku to his own devices.

Since he had nothing better to do he sat down in one of the chairs, coincidentally right next to the spider cages, and started looking through the Hero News App. "Let's see if we got anything good."

He skipped most of the first articles, and a whole bunch of pictures of Mount Lady posing for the camera ("Has she no shame?") when he finally found an article that caught his eye.

New Hero Kamui Woods Rises In Popularity.

Izuku smiled. "Good for him. Guy's got skill and a good heart. What else?"

After giving it a quick read he continued to another one.

Endeavor Solves Another Case.

His smile changed to a frown. "Meh. Never really liked that guy. Always seemed to care more about beating villains and solving cases as opposed to helping the people." _Plus if the rumors about how he treats his wife and kids are true, the dude's an asshole of the highest caliber._

Passing it over he finally came to an article that put a big smile on his face.

**All Might saves 500 civilians and defeats the villain Black Dragon!**

"Ha. Now that's more like it."

All Might was Izuku's favorite pro superhero and the kind of hero he aspired to be like: a strong, confident and fearless superhero who saved civilians, beat the bad guys, and did all of this with a calm and reassuring smile on his face. Whenever he said his trademark **"I AM HERE!"** the civilians knew they were saved and the villains knew that they were utterly screwed.

Continuing to read through the article and look at the video clips, Izuku did what he usually did and started taking notes on Black Dragon's Quirk. "So his Quirk allows him to create and control fire similar to Endeavor. But unlike his Hellflame, Black Dragon's flames are far more dangerous, as any organic material caught in the flames will be incinerated. And once the fire catches they'll burn for seven days and seven nights, or until the target is ashes. And no amount of water or ice can extinguish them. **[4]** That's a dangerous Quirk to be sure. But it looks like All Might managed to stop him by nailing him with a Detroit Smash and sending him flying into the ocean. So does his Quirk not work if his body's wet or is he just weakened by water? I hope they figure that out soon because if he get's out again-"

Unknown to Izuku, when he had started his foray into the exciting road of Heroes, the green and silver spider that had jumped to the top of its cage had noticed something. Apparently one of its captors had neglected to make sure the top of the cage was properly secured. Sensing a way out, it crawled up and pushed the lid up enough to squeeze through the gap and to sweet freedom.

Back with Izuku, he was still reading the article and speculating on Black Dragon's Quirk, his one hand resting on the small ledge in front of the cages. He was so lost in the world of Heroes and Quirks that when the sudden spike of pain came it was the mental equivalent of being shot out of a canon and through several brick walls. He looked down at the source of his pain, his hand...

...and saw a familiar looking green spider on his hand. "Oh no. How did you- You know what? That's not important."

Moving quickly he slipped the lid of the cage open and put the spider back in, nudging it off his hand with his phone. Before it could jump out again he put the lid back on and made sure it was properly secured this time. Looking at the arachnid he said "Sorry, little guy. But you're probably a lot better off in there than out here."

The spider apparently didn't agree, because it tried to jump onto Izuku's face, only to land and stick onto the glass wall. Izuku shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Nice try."

He looked at the back of his right hand, noticing the two newly acquired fang marks and the red skin around them. Pulling out his phone he looked up the symptoms of spider bites, specifically from Jumping Spiders. Fortunately the venom of the majority of the species weren't incredibly toxic. At most he'd feel pain, a bit of an itchy feeling, possibly a bit of nausea. Still, Izuku figured he should tell his father when he got back.

Speaking of which, what was taking him so long anyway?

* * *

Hisashi sighed, not really wanting to have this phone call. "Sir, I've told you we're not ready for human testing."

_"It's been ten years since this project started. You've got your spiders, now I think it's-"_

"Sir, if we rush into this the results could be disastrous. We may get a stable reaction, or we may end up killing the subjects. Or worse."

_"How could it be worse than that?"_

"You've never read a comic book, have you? If things go wrong we could potentially create a horrifying mutated monstrosity, which in turn could infect civilians and turn them into mutants or possibly kill them. A possible mutant epidemic; and if the city doesn't get quarantined, a pandemic. And when the dust settles, everyone will be pointing at CyberMax and calling for blood. Your blood." Once he was done he added "Look, I want to save your son as much as any other doctor, but if we go this route we get one shot. And if we miss or we hit the wrong spot..."

He left the statement hanging, before he heard a sigh and the man on the other end replied _"I know that. But the Board of Directors are on my ass about this project and how long it's taking to get tangible results from it. If we don't start seeing something, anything, soon; they're liable to outvote me and cut funding for your project."_

Hisashi nodded. "I've got something that should work as a bone for the bigwigs. I just need a month or two to finish testing it."

_"Don't disappoint me."_ And with that he hung up, not even bothering to say good-bye.

Hisashi sighed, before pulling up a file on his phone. _ReGen_. "Hopefully this will be enough to get them off my back for a few more years. Plus if it works to its fullest potential, we'll be able to help paraplegics and amputees all over the world." _Assuming the bigwigs don't make it cost an arm and a leg. Pricks. Always thinking of lining their pockets instead of helping people._

As he walked back to his lab he looked up some photos on his phone of him, Inko, and Izuku. There weren't as much as he'd like, sadly, but they never failed to make him smile. _They're the reason you're doing this, Hisashi. They're the reason you're on the other side of the planet at this job._ Flipping to another photo of the three of them having goofy grins, he chuckled. _Those happy smiles are what make this all worthwhile._

Pocketing his phone he entered his lab, seeing Izuku on his phone. He looked up and said "I think you might need to talk to someone about making sure the cages are properly secured."

Confused, Hisashi asked "What do you mean?"

Izuku explained what happened with the green and silver spider getting out of its cage, with Hisashi looking equal parts surprised and annoyed.

Up until Izuku told him the spider had bitten him on the hand, which immediately set off warning bells in his head. "Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded in reply. "Yeah. I don't really feel sick or anything. And I looked it up, most jumping spiders aren't that toxic."

"Yeah, MOST jumping spiders," Hisashi said, pulling out a digital thermometer and a few other medical devices out of a cupboard. "These are genetically modified spiders. There's no telling if they're really poisonous or not." Flipping on the thermometer he said "Say 'Ahh.'"

Rolling his eyes, Izuku obliged as his father stuck the device in his mouth. He then proceeded to take Izuku's blood pressure and check his heart rate. "Temperature's a little high. You're blood pressure and heart rate are normal though." Looking at him he asked "You feel okay? Any nausea, dizziness?"

Shaking his head, Izuku replied "I feel fine. Aside from a slight itch where it bit me, I don't feel any different."

Nodding, Hisashi sighed in relief. "Good. If your mother found out I got you poisoned by one of my spiders, she'd never let me hear the end of it. Still, it never hurts to be careful."

"So, I'm okay?"

"Near as I can tell, you're fine." Putting away the equipment, he added "We'll check again tomorrow morning just to be sure, alright?" He nodded, and Hisashi said "Good. Now let's get going. You're mom's probably done with her spa appointment and ready to see us again."

"How did you get her that appointment again?"

"I know the right people."

They both laughed as they exited the lab, unaware of the green spider in its cage giving off a soft green glow once the lights died down.

* * *

_That night at Dad's apartment was pretty great. One of the few times we're able to sit down and enjoy dinner like a family. Even if said dinner was two large pizzas from Pizza Hut. One Meat Lovers and one half cheese and half mushroom (that one was mom's.)_

_Dad and I never brought up the spider bite, both of us thinking that it probably didn't inject any of its venom in me. And even if it did it probably didn't do anything to me._

_Oh, boy were we wrong. As we found out the next morning..._

* * *

The moment he woke up, Izuku could tell something was wrong.

After all, last he checked the bed wasn't supposed to be on the ceiling. "What the he-"

That's when he realized that the bed wasn't on the ceiling.

HE was on the ceiling.

Pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he then carefully placed his hand forward on the ceiling, testing it and finding that he was still sticking to it. He crawled a little more, finding that his newfound adhesion abilities were still there. He was still sticking to the ceiling like a spider.

And then he remembered the Quirk Spider that bit him.

"Did that spider's venom... give me a Quirk?"

It sounded absolutely ridiculous. After all, something like this could never happen. Not outside of comic books, anyway.

And yet, the evidence was right there. He was clinging to the ceiling, for crying out loud! Something he would've never been able to do if he was still Quirkless.

There was a knock on the door, and he heard his mother say "_Izuku, sweetie. Time to get up._"

He panicked a little, wondering how he was supposed to stop sticking, when suddenly he felt nothing but air. Which was good...

...until he fell straight down from the ceiling onto the bed, bouncing off of it and ending up tangled in the blankets before he hit the floor. Hard. "Ow!"

The door opened almost immediately, and his mother poked her head in looking concerned. "Izuku, what happened? I heard a crash and-"

"I-I tripped and got tangled in the blankets," he quickly stammered, poking his head up out of his improvised cocoon. "I'm okay!"

Inko sighed in relief. "I swear you and your father are both the smartest AND the most accident prone boys I've ever met."

"Well genetically speaking I'm only half as clumsy as he is."

She giggled. "Anyway, your dad's taking us to breakfast at this one place that makes great pancakes. So hurry up and get dressed."

He nodded. "Got it. Be out in a few minutes."

Once she was gone he got up, noticing a blanket still stuck to the palm of his hand. "Okay," he breathed. "Let's try this again."

He held his hand out with the palm facing down, taking a deep breath and thinking of not sticking. And sure enough, the blanket immediately fell from his hand and landed on the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly picked up the blankets and made the bed, before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

And the moment he saw his reflection in the mirror, his jaw dropped.

When he went to bed last night, he was still the same scrawny fifteen year old with barely any muscle at all. Everyone had him pegged as the weak, nerdy, intellectual type who wouldn't be able to hold his own in a fight. As it was his mother would often chide him for being too skinny.

But his reflection told another story.

He wasn't a bodybuilder by any means, but he had put on a significant amount of muscle. Enough to look like he'd been spending a lot of time at the gym lifting weights (which he didn't) or that he'd been on a steroid regimen (which he wasn't and never would. Don't do drugs, kids.) Hell, despite his eternal hatred of sit-ups he now had a six pack. "Okay, the sticking powers I could buy, but what the hell was in that spider's venom that did THIS?!"

His stomach then rumbled, reminding him of breakfast, so he quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed. His clothes definitely didn't feel as baggy as usual, but he did notice that his pants seemed a little smaller. Not terribly so, but enough that he made a mental note to ask his mom to up his pants size before the new school year. The shirt was fine, but mostly because it was a hand-me-down from his dad, who was an XL as opposed to Izuku's own Large. Even then it felt smaller than it was yesterday.

_Well, at least nobody can call me skinny anymore_ he thought triumphantly.

Once he was dressed he walked out into the living room, his father looked at him and blinked. "You go through a growth spurt, Izuku?"

Izuku shook his head, checking to see that his mother wasn't around, before saying "I think it's a side effect of the spider bite."

Hisashi's eyes widened. "You sure?"

Nodding, he added "That's not the only one, though. This morning I woke up on the ceiling, and I was able to crawl on it. Like a spider. Do you think-?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before. I'm mostly just hoping you don't start growing extra arms."

"Me too."

"Once we get breakfast, we'll head back to my lab and run some tests."

"Tests for what?"

Both of them turned to see Inko walking into the room with her purse. Looking concerned, she asked "And what exactly do you mean 'extra arms?'"

Hiashi winced. _Oh boy, am I in trouble._

_Nice knowing you, Dad._

_**To Be Continued...**_

**1: Since we have yet to see Hisashi Midoriya in-universe, I'm just going off part of my gut and part of Izuku's looks.**  
**2: Time to play "Guess That Reference!"**  
**3: Keep this in mind for later. It'll kind of be important.**  
**4: If it seems familiar, that's because this Quirk is based off of the Amaterasu attack from Naruto.**  
**So, while I'm not the first person to imagine Izuku Midoriya getting a similar power-set to Spider-Man, I figured I'd at least try and throw my hat in the ring and see what I can do. This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I'm still learning.**  
**Anyway, this chapter starts our favorite Deku on the road to becoming another version of our favorite web-slinging superhero, while still facing the League of Villains and all the High School stuff that comes from the manga. Better hang on, True Believers! You're in for a wild ride.**  
**Well that's all. See you guys next chapter. Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Does Whatever A Spider Can

**Hey guys, Spider-Izuku here with Chapter 2.**

**And WOW! At the time I'm posting this chapter, we are at:**

**38 Favorites**

**56 Followers**

**and a whopping 771 Views!**

**I honestly wasn't expecting this much of a turnout for just the first chapter. Thanks guys!**

**But before we do that, let's ****answer some of my reviewers from Chapter 1:**

**Maximum Rhapsody: Will we see other BNHA characters taking the identities of the heroes or villains of Marvel? such as Iron Fist, Iron Man, Hulk, Venom, Black Cat, etc?**

**Good question, but one that I can't really give a complete answer to without going into EPIC SPOILER TERRITORY! **

**That being said, I will say that yes, there are certain villains and heroes from the Marvel Universe that will show up, though the ones with actual superpowers will have to have them explained as Quirks to fit in with the My Hero Academia Universe. That's all I'm saying for now, so you'll just have to be patient.**

**mastergramer14: So, we have the original spider, the scarlet spider, the kid arachnid, and the ghost spider, along with the new spider. Is Izuku gonna be the only spider hero, or are the other four spiders gonna find others to bite. If so, I have some suggestions for who; Melissa Shield/Ghost Spider and Hitoshi Shinso/Scarlet Spider, can't think of anyone for the other two. Anyways, I'm looking forward to where you'll take this story.**

**I do plan to have Melissa Shield get bitten by one of those spiders, which would then tie into my version of Two Heroes. I'm not planning on Shinso getting bit, he'll actually have something a little more... venomous. Hehehe.**

**As for the rest of the spiders? Stay tuned. ;)**

**Knight121198: Has great potential, please keep it coming!**

**No problems there.**

**Wizardwolf 1020: Good chapter! Though I hope that Izukus spider powers are not exactly a "quirk" like everyone else's because Eraserhead can erase it, if they aren't then his quirk won't work on Izuku which will bring drama in the fact that U.A. has a kid with genuine and super powers that aren't like any of theirs, basically the general populace of the MHA universe are the mutants of the marvel universe but are the majority and in Marvel Spider mans powers don't make him a mutant like them, so the same rule applies here with Izuku. That explanation would just make things more interesting.**

**0.0 Did you somehow get a hold of my rough drafts? Or are you a telepath?**  
**Just kidding! I already planned on that. No worries. And it'll definitely come into play down the line.**

**MIKE202303: Nice work I look forward to more**

**Thank you. I look forward to writing more.**

**Karlos1234ify: This is interesting. Keep up the good work**

**Thank you. I plan to.**

**Z: Quite snooth so far, most others i read tend to rush it too quickly**

**Well as a famous video game developer once said "A delayed game will eventually be good, but a rushed game will forever be bad." The same rule applies for things like TV shows, movies, and fanfics especially. So I try to avoid that and take my time.**

**Blood Spider: I like the story so far but if you ever decide a suit change try the big time spider suit**

**I looked it up. I actually do plan to incorporate it for stealth missions, but for the most part the suit in the cover art is his go-to one. Thanks for the suggestion though.**

**SuperSonicHeroes:** **I think this story has a good concept and a great start so far.  
I liked Izuku's relationship with his dad here and how you were able to explain his absence from the show by explaining his work takes him overseas to the United States. My personal favorite part was the references to the actual Marvel spider-themed heroes with the colors of the spiders that were being experimented on. It's kinda crazy how many there are when you really think about it.**  
**I look forward to the seeing more of this, with Izuku and his dad needing to explain everything to Izuku's mother, and how Izuku will need to adjust to his new Quirk and eventually use it to get into UA.**

**Thank you.  
References are always fun. And yeah, it is crazy how many Spider People are in Marvel comics.  
Trust me, it's going to be one wild ride.**

**Messiah of authors: I hope his powers are similar to miles morales.**

**I originally planned on him getting something similar to the Venom Strike, but another fanfic titled Amazing Fantasy already did that. (Great Fanfic, by the way. Highly recommend it!) So I scrapped it.  
Don't worry though, Izuku's getting a couple of powers unique to him alone. I won't reveal everything right now, but remember when they said last chapter that the green spider that bit him was originally a jumping spider?**

**Now onto some more personal notes:**

**Since I'm sure a lot of people are going to ask about this, let's get it out of the way now. Izuku is not going to receive One For All in this fic. I'm doing this because frankly, he's already going to have the basic Spider-Man package as well as two (maybe three if I feel like it) unique spider powers of his own. Adding the stockpiling/multiple Quirks of One For All wouldn't just be OP, it would be outright overkill. (Which I'm usually all for but in this case I'm trying to avoid for the sake of reader investment.)**

**But who is getting One For All instead of Izuku? Let's just say she's ****very close to Izuku in canon and is just as much of a cinnamon roll as he is.**

**I will also spoil that Venom and Carnage won't be showing up until later on in the story, like Season 2 or 3 in the anime. Frankly because these guys are two of the most well known characters in Marvel and I hope to do them justice. And yes, the symbiotes will be alien Klyntars and not part of the character's Quirks. The closest we get to making a Symbiote part of a Quirk is with Tokoyami and Dark Shadow, but even then it's not the same. Last I checked Dark Shadow doesn't try to eat people's brains. **

**Now without further ado, let's get into the story True Believers!**

* * *

**-Chapter 2: Does Whatever A Spider Can-**

_Yeah, Mom didn't exactly take the fact that I got bit by Dad's science experiment and now had superpowers well. Once she was done fussing over me and asking me if I was okay, she proceeded to berate Dad for not making sure the cages were secure and for not telling her about all of this last night, to which he apologized profusely. _

_Then she proceeded to use her Telekinesis Quirk to grab a nearby frying pan and hit him on the head with it._

_Yeah, Mom can be a bit scary at times._

_Anyway, Mom wanted us to rush to the lab immediately, but Dad quickly calmed her down and pointed out if I was in any serious danger it would've shown by now. Still, we ended up getting those pancakes to go and ate them on the ride to CyberMax Tower._

_Once we got there, it was time to start running the tests._

_Oh boy..._

* * *

Once they got to Hisashi's lab he drew some of Izuku's blood to run it through a DNA scanner. This was to see the effects that The results for that would probably take about an hour, maybe two. So while the tests were being ran, they moved onto physical testing down in one of the tower's Exercise Rooms.

Said physical testing involved a run on a treadmill to test his stamina, a strength test involving CyberMax's new adjustable weight system, a grip test, a standing long jump, a 50 Meter Dash, and a few other basic tests they'd have you do in Gym Class at school as basic exercises.

Normally Izuku would've barely been able to pass these exercises due to his weak and wimpy frame, and utter lack of stamina. But now?

He was able to lift the weight equivalent of a decent-sized car, though he had to push himself to do so. His father figured that as he got older and kept using it, he may actually get stronger.

He managed to breeze through the 50 Meter Dash in 5 seconds, a vast and welcome improvement from his usual time in Gym Class.

The grip test was... inconclusive. Frankly because Izuku gripped the machine so hard the thing broke. "Don't apologize, Izuku. Those were last year's model. We're getting new ones delivered next week."

The standing long jump was also inconclusive; frankly because when Izuku jumped, he managed to jump all the way across the mat, to the other end of the room, before slamming into the wall a good ten or so feet off the ground.**[1]** "Ow."

Inko winced. "You okay, sweetie?"

Adhering himself to the wall, he shook himself and replied "I'm okay. Guess that's what happens when you have Jumping Spider DNA."

"Gonna need to test that one outside later," Hisashi noted. "Moving on."

The rest of the tests flew by, save for the treadmill test. Hisashi decided to give Izuku a chance to catch his breath to measure the full extent of his stamina. That proved to be a mistake, as Izuku ran for a full hour before his father told him to give it a rest. Why? "You pretty much climbed the stairs to the top of the Empire State Building."

Once Izuku used one of the showers to clean himself up, they all went back to Hisashi's lab so he could analyze the results for Izuku's physical tests and the blood testing.

"So, based on what the machine gleaned from your blood, the spider's venom has altered your DNA," Hisashi stated. "A tad obvious given your new physique and your little ceiling cling this morning. But the changes extend far more than just new muscle and clinging to walls." Looking over his notes he continued "Based on all the tests, you have a spider's proportionate strength, speed, reflexes and agility."

"And considering my massive leap back into that wall," Izuku added "the Jumping Spider DNA gave me a super jump."

Hisashi nodded. "Yeah. From what I'm seeing though, there's no other major physical changes. So we don't need to worry about you growing extra eyes or arms."

"Thank God for that," Inko said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"But are these permanent," Izuku asked. "I'd hate to think I just got a Quirk only to find out that it's gonna just cut out on me."

His father chuckled a little. "Don't worry, Son. From what I'm seeing these changes aren't going away anytime soon." Seeing the look from his wife he added "And there don't look to be any negative health effects either, honey. He's perfectly healthy. And with proper diet and exercise, he will continue to be for many years from now."

Izuku was beside himself with joy. He couldn't believe it. All his life he had been powerless, useless. Deemed unimportant by his peers because he had been unfortunate enough to be born without a Quirk, without any sort of power.

But now?

Now he had power. Now he wasn't worthless. His dream of being a hero, what most people would think was impossible to someone who was Quirkless, was now suddenly a whole lot closer than it had been before he'd been bitten by that blessed spider.

Okay, maybe he was taking it too far with the "blessed spider" bit, but his point still stood.

"I have a Quirk now."

* * *

_"Is everything ready?"_

A monotone, almost bored sounding voice replied "Yes sir."

_"Follow the orders I gave you. All of them."_

The man seemed to want to argue, to speak out against the man on the other end of the phone. But then his eyes flashed silver for the briefest of moments, and that feeling of rebellion was crushed. "Understood."

Hanging up the phone, the man picked up a silver briefcase and walked out of the janitor's closet and into the hallway of the ground floor of the CyberMax main building, his face blank and emotionless the whole time and a slight silver glow in his eyes.

* * *

The smile on Izuku's face never left as he and his mother rode down in the elevator. The two of them were going to go to Central Park to properly test his new jumping abilities the spider gave him, and Central Park was one of the few places in the city that allowed people to use their Quirks without licenses (provided they didn't use them to start fights or cause a whole bunch of collateral damage.) So it was the perfect place for him to test out his "Spider Jump." With his mother's supervision, of course. His father originally planned to come with them, but sadly he got a call from one of the higher ups and they needed him up on the 66th floor.**[2]** So instead he asked Inko to record everything on her phone and for Izuku to take notes. Inko obliged, but joked that he owed her a romantic dinner at that one restaurant the two of them went to when Hisashi first started working over there, to which he immediately agreed.

The elevator ride down was quiet, save for Izuku having a mumble storm while writing in a new journal (where he kept it she didn't know) about his new Quirk. She smiled at that, as it reminded her so much of Hisashi back when they were his age. _Like father, like son_ she mused.

Once they reached the ground floor, the two of them disembarked and headed to the front door.

But as they made it to the Reception Area, Izuku bumped into one of the workers there. "Oops. Sorry about that," he quickly said. "I wasn't-"

The words died in his throat as a strange feeling overcame him, something similar to when you feel a cold chill on the back of your neck and the hairs on it stand up on end. Only this cold feeling was felt all over his body, which tensed up like he may need to spring into action at anytime.

The man either didn't notice or didn't care, but uttered a quick "Just watch where you're going next time" and shot Izuku a glare before walking away, his hand noticeably tightening around the silver briefcase he was carrying.

And Izuku could've sworn his eyes flash a sinister silver for the briefest of seconds. _Wonder what kind of Quirk he has that does that to his eyes?_

Fortunately he was snapped out of his brief thoughts when his mother called for him and they walked out through the front door.

Unaware that things were about to take a turn for the worst.

* * *

The man walked down the hallway and down several flights of stairs until he arrived at the door marked SECURITY ROOM. Swiping his keycard he walked through and saw one other guard in the room. The guard turned around and gave him a confused look. "Bill? The hell you doin' here? You're shift's not for-"

Before the guard could finish his sentence "Bill" quickly pulled out his pistol (which had a silencer attached) and fired one round. Had the other guard understood what was happening, he would've been confused that the muzzle flash was a strange silvery-black, and that the bullet itself was glowing and left a similar colored energy trail.

Sadly, he'd never get the chance as the glowing bullet nailed him right in the chest, bursting out through the other side and nailing the far wall. His life fading from him he fell to the ground, dead within minutes.

Unfazed by his act of murder "Bill" walked past the now dead security guard and right to the control console, placing the silver briefcase on his lap before finally opening it and revealing its contents: a black flash-drive and a wooden opera mask that was made to look like the face of a Chinese Demon. Plugging the flash-drive into one of the ports on the console, he clicked on the prompt that popped up that said EXECUTE. The screens then promptly started flashing through multiple windows before finally showing several error messages as the virus worked its course, disabling the buildings security systems and all the locks on the doors.

Once it was finished he placed the block upon the console before pulling out his phone again and dialing the only number on it. Once someone picked up he said "It's done, sir."

_"Good. Meet us in the Reception Area."_

He nodded, hanging up the phone before putting on the mask and turning to leave the room. But before he did he aimed his gun at the console and screens and unloaded the rest of the clip into it, quickly reducing it all to a pile of sparking and smoldering junk. Smiling under his mask, he released the empty clip and loaded a fresh one into his gun.

* * *

Everything in the Reception Area was perfectly calm; employees were clocking in or clocking out for work, a few people were waiting for job interviews or other appointments. Two security guards were at opposite ends of the area, one looking absolutely bored while the other one was tapping his ear piece and looking confused. "Jamie? Jamie, come in?" All that came through his earpiece was static. Concerned, he tapped it again and said "Guys, I'm not getting anything from Jamie. Is something wrong with my radio?"

He never got an answer to that question as at that moment the sliding glass doors opened and a group of men wearing black suits and similar masks to "Bill" walked in, all of them holding assault rifles. As the two guards saw this they moved to pull out their handguns, but sadly the masked men were quicker and dropped them both with a spray of silver-black bullets. As they fell to the ground and the people began to panic, one of the men pointed his handgun straight up and fired twice, ending the panic. "NOW LISTEN UP," he roared. This got "DO AS WE SAY, AND YOU ALL LIVE! ANYONE TRIES TO BE A HERO, YOU'LL BE LEAVING THIS BUILDING IN A BODY BAG!"

With his piece said, he walked over to the receptionist. "Where's the board of directors," he growled.

Scared out of her mind, the receptionist stammered "T-t-the 66th floor!"

If he smiled or looked grateful, it couldn't be seen because of the mask. "Thank you for your cooperation." He turned to walk away, but quickly added "Oh, and don't bother with that silent alarm. Salvation's not coming anytime soon." Looking at five of his cohorts he spoke to them in Chinese _"You two stay here and make sure there's no funny business."_ Once they nodded he pointed at five others, each holding duffel bags. _"Get to work. And remember; every floor."_ They also nodded, walking off and entering the elevators, except one. Looking at the remaining seven he said _"Let's go. It's time for our appointment."_

As they walked to the last remaining elevator, "Bill" arrived. _"Alarms and phones are all disabled."_

_"Good." _He patted him on the shoulder. _"Welcome to the Inner Demons."_

* * *

Izuku didn't know what was going on.

About halfway on their walk to Central Park (since neither wanted to take a cab so they could see the sights) he and his mom were crossing the street when he felt the familiar chill on the back of his neck. He paused, looking around to see what was going on.

And that's when he saw it.

A truck had just blown past the red light, apparently not caring that there were still pedestrians in the crosswalk...

...and it was seconds away from hitting his mom, who was now at least five feet away from him.

Without even thinking he tensed up his legs and shot forward, grabbing his mom and pushing the two of them to the other side, the truck missing Izuku's foot by mere inches. Safely on the other side, Izuku looking in the direction of the truck and angrily yelled "RED MEANS STOP, ASSHOLE!" Looking to his mom, he asked "You okay, Mom?"

Shakily getting to her feet, she nodded. "Y-yes. Thanks, Izu. How'd you know that truck was coming?"

"I don't know. I just, had this feeling like something bad was going to happen."

He froze, a feeling of utter dread coursing through him as he broke out in cold sweat. Seeing this, Inko asked "Izuku? What's wrong?"

"Before we left, I had the same feeling when I ran into that guy. The one with the silver briefcase." His eyes widened. "Oh God. DAD!"

Before Inko could even blink Izuku had shot off, jumping across the street with an enhanced jump and then tearing through the crowded street. "IZUKU," she called out, even though she knew it was futile. So instead she pulled out her phone and hit Hisashi's number on speed dial while rapidly muttering "Please be alright. Please be alright." under her breath.

* * *

_I didn't know it at the time, but that day wound up becoming one of the most important days of my life._

_Too bad it was also one of the most tragic..._

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**[1]: I did say in the last chapter that bit was going to be important. Though honestly Izuku in canon does have pretty good jumping abilities thanks to One For All and Full Cowling, so I don't think it's too out of place with our favorite green-haired boy.  
****[2]: Points if you get that reference. If you need a hint, it's from a Spider-Man video game that involves Time Travel and Spider-Man 2099.**

**Oh boy. Things are definitely going to be intense next chapter.  
Yeah, the Inner Demons are mostly based off of the 2018 Spider-Man Video Game. So you can guess who they work for.  
And if you've played that game, you can probably guess what's gonna happen. Please don't spoil it for anyone who hasn't played the game yet.**

**That's all folks! See you guys next chapter. Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Inner Demons

**I AM HERE! With Chapter 3.**

**-_- Cut me some slack, people. I had to do this at least once.**

**So, let's see where we're at now. At the moment of posting, we are now up to:**

**57 Favorites **

**79 Followers**

**and 1,813 Views! (Which I expect to change real soon.)**

**And now for the Chapter 2 Reviews!**

**mastergamer14: ****Are you gonna do any Spider-Verse events in this story? Also, who will be the Black Cat to Izuku's Spider-Man (Don't say Himiko, she might as well be MHA's Carnage)**

**Answer: I actually do have an idea for an Into The Spider-Verse style story (because I really love that movie and consider it to be the Best Spider-Man Movie EVER!), but I'm not giving out spoilers yet. I will say it will probably be its own side story/movie that takes place between Seasons 3 and 4.  
As for Black Cat? I haven't really thought about that, but I know it's not going to be Toga. And they're not going to be into Izuku because I already have him paired with someone and I F*CKING hate Love Triangles! And to be honest, I don't really know if there's any female characters who could fit the mold. Any ideas?  
And as for Toga Himiko? Toga+Carnage Symbiote; that is a match made in heaven that would give anyone nightmares. And apparently I'm not the only one who thinks that, because the guy who did the art I'm using for my cover, edCom02, has done multiple artworks of that if you want to check them out.**

**SuperSonicHeroes: Well that escalated quickly. I honestly don't know why I didn't see something like this coming. Spider-Man and tragedy practically go hand in hand.  
****Though the inner demons mean Mister Negative is behind this. Could this mean that Izuku is going to get his first nemesis so soon? Also, the reference you mentioned about the 66th floor is about Spider-Man: Edge of Time, where the original Spider-Man died fighting Anti-Venom on the 66th floor. Looks like it might be the sight of another tragedy pretty soon.  
****Thanks for clearing a few things in your author notes too. With what you mentioned, I think I have a pretty good idea who is going to get One For All now, but I will just wait and see if I am right. Thanks again and keep up the good work!**

**Answer: Yeah, that's the sad thing about the majority of Spider-Characters; tragedy always strikes them sometime in the beginning of their careers.  
And technically, yes. In fact, bringing down Mister Negative But he doesn't know about Mister Negative yet. In fact until Izuku eventually comes back to the US for my version of Two Heroes, he doesn't meet Martin Li or Mister Negative face-to-face, nor hear the name.  
****And yeah, that's kind of a given. Good job on getting that reference.  
Thank you, I will.**

**DarkHazen: Woah! This is just really gripping! Awesomely written! Kudos! **

**Answer: Thank you. Cool username, BTW.**

**Messiah of authors: I hope you still have him like all might. It's just an almost every story about the state or have Izuku completely not caring about all Mike are giving up on him. I just think he should still like all might just tone down the fan boy little. By the way I hope you beat his fighting Style on the PS4 Spiderman game. And I also will you have him standing up to Bakugo not in a bashing Sort of away but more like a I'm not taking your bullshit any more.**

**Answer: Of course he'll still be an All Might fan. And yes, I plan to tone down the fanboy-ness a little, primarily because of something that happens shortly before the UA Entrance Exam.  
If by that you mean an acrobatic fighter who can dodge bullets and bounce between enemies like a pinball while simultaneously hitting like a sledgehammer, than yes he will be.  
As for Bakugo, I'm actually planning on doing something a little different with that. I won't spoil too much but Bakugo's actually not going to be as much of a jerkass as he is in canon.**

**Justus80: I like to concept of the story and so far your not disappointing in the entertainment department but I can't help but wonder about something you said to a reviewer about some MHA characters getting powers that are from the marvel universe. I don't see the appealing to it. The reason for it is because the people have these quirks because it represents how special they are as an individual if you give any of them a new power it's like saying you don't think they're special at all and they need something from someone else to make them that. I hope you keep them just the way. That being said bringing in heroes and villains form the marvel universe is awesome I wanna see some of the heroes teaching at UA high lol **

**Answer: If you mean Melissa Shield becoming this world's Ghost Spider (or Spider-Gwen for the comic purists) it's kind of a moot point because she was Quirkless to begin with and she really hasn't had much screentime to shine on her own.  
****And I honestly like the idea of seeing her receiving powers and Izuku training her in how to use them to be a hero, maybe even having him show her how to make the Web Shooters and Web Fluid. EPIC FORESHADOWThING!  
As for what I think you might be implying, yeah. I rethought that and decided it didn't really work for me. So I'll try something else.  
Oh, you think they're gonna be teachers at UA? Last I checked the United States needed heroes too, and they more than likely have their own Superhero High School that they might be teaching at. ;) ****  
Though I will spoil that I am looking forward to writing this world's version of Mysterio. This guy is just great and his very convincing illusions can make him a very viable threat to superheroes, especially if they don't have a Spider-Sense (though from the tidbits I've heard Mysterio's illusions have managed to fool it at times.)**

**ZenryTheBard: Well, they aren't Spiderman if at least one father figure doesn't die in their origin story am I right?**

**Answer: Sad but true. Even the lady spiders aren't completely immune to this.  
Actually really no heroes are immune to this. Superhero life is just filled with tragedy.**

**Also guys, this fic is now on Archive of Our Own, under my newly created account SpiderIzuku (since for some reason we're not allowed to use Hyphens in the username on that site. Weird.) Feel free to check it out if you want.**

**Okay, enough chitchat! Onto the story!**

* * *

**-Chapter 3: Inner Demons-**

_With how fast I was running, it took me all of ten minutes to make it back to the CyberMax building. When I arrived, I saw that the security shutters had been lowered so nobody could see inside, and that there was a crowd of people outside looking at the building confused. I heard a few questions like if there was a security breach or if they were being quarantined, and then another guy asked where the police were. That confused me too, seeing as how the building had alarms that would automatically alert the police if something had gone wrong. _

_A million horrible scenarios flashed in my mind, before I finally decided to skirt around the crowd and see if I could find another way inside that was hopefully unguarded and not locked._

_I eventually found a way in; an air vent big enough for me to crawl through with a cover that was held on by two very rusty screws . With a mixture of my sticking powers and a small amount of super-strength, it came off quite easily. So I crawled right inside, hoping to find my Dad and get out of there._

_Which was when I learned one of the biggest rules in the Hero business: Nothing is ever easy..._

* * *

After about ten minutes of crawling through the very, very cramped air vent, Izuku had to take a second to pause and catch his breath.

Sadly he ended up with a coughing fit after accidentally inhaling some dust. Once he was able to breathe again he sighed and whispered "I really hope this doesn't become a regular thing for me."

* * *

_Yeah, Spoiler Alert. It did end up becoming a regular thing for me. Seriously, almost every time I've had to sneak into an enemy base or a building that was taken over by villains/criminals I've had to use the air ducts from either the side of the building or the roof. At the very least the vents in this building were decently clean, unlike that one vent I had to use in a skyscraper in Nagasaki. _

_But that's a story for another time._

* * *

Eventually he managed to come across some smaller air vents that let him see what was going on in the Reception Area. "Who are these masked guys," he muttered under his breath. "And why are they doing this?"

He heard one of the two say something in Chinese, the which the other replied and they kept talking. Izuku's Chinese was a little rusty, but he made out a few words like _"Demons"_, _"plan"_, _"hostages"_, and a whole bunch of other things that didn't bode well.

And then he heard that the _"Main Event"_ was happening on the 66th floor.

The same floor that his father was on. "I gotta get up there. Fast."

As he continued crawling through the vent, he briefly considered calling the police in the hopes that they may get Pro Heroes involved, but that plan was immediately squashed when he saw that his phone had no reception. "Gotta find a spot that has signal," he muttered before continuing his crawl. "And make sure these guys don't find me, cause I doubt that spider-bite made me bulletproof."

He eventually came to another grate, this one looking out into one of the elevator shafts, one that was fortunately empty. Carefully as to not make too much noise, he pushed the grate out and crawled out, setting the grate on the bottom of the shaft. He then looked up, noticing that the elevator was fairly high up, at about the fiftieth floor. "Okay. Time to start climbing."

He used an enhanced jump (which he decided to call his Spider-Jump) to get a head start, easily clearing the first ten floors and sticking to the shaft on the eleventh floor. Despite the situation going on, Izuku couldn't help but smile. "Alright, this should help things go quicker. As long as nothing else-"

The words died in his throat when his Spider-Sense went off, and his eyes immediately noticed what looked like a block of C4, but had a strange ethereal silver glow. His eyes darted down, and widened when he saw the same glowing bricks, one on each floor. "-goes wrong. Oh no."

He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a signal. It was weak but it should be enough to at least get a text out to his mom, which he promptly typed: _CYBERMAX UNDER ATTACK! THEY'VE GOT EXPLOSIVES! NEED HEROES NOW!_

Pocketing his phone he continued climbing up the shaft with renewed urgency, occasionally using a Spider-Jump to boost past a couple floors. Worry for his father and wanting to get away from the potentially deadly explosives that he was very uncomfortably close to. Granted he didn't see a timer on them so he knew they wouldn't just automatically go off, but with his limited knowledge of explosives he knew that they were probably on a remote detonator, and he had no way of knowing if the Demons (he figured that's what they called themselves) were about to make everything go Ka-BOOM! He seriously hoped they weren't planning on doing THAT anytime soon.

He was also hoping that his mom wasted no time in getting help before things went from bad to worse.

* * *

Inko Midoriya was doing her best not to panic as she told the officer in charge about the text her son had sent. It was a mother's worst nightmare, knowing that her son was currently inside a locked building with a bunch of crazy people armed with guns. The explosives were just the icing on an already terrifying cake.

Fortunately the officer in charge, a Captain Stacy if she remembered correctly, was quick to act. "I want every available S.W.A.T. team here ASAP. I need Bomb Squad too, possible explosives-"

Inko's phone _Dinged!_, and she saw another text, this time with a picture. Her eyes widened when she saw it, and she immediately got the Captain's attention and showed it to him. His own eyes widened before he said "Scratch that, we have visual confirmation from a civilian on the inside. I need Bomb Squad, NOW!"

Once he ended the call Inko asked "Aren't there any Pro Heroes who can help?"

The captain sighed. "I wish. But any of the Pros who would be useful are either off duty or too far away to help. But then " His phone buzzed as a notification went off, and he smiled. "But looks like we caught a lucky break. There's one Pro Hero who's available and perfectly suited for this kind of situation."

Relief filled Inko and she asked "How soon until he gets here?"

Captain Stacy smiled. "As fast as he can fly, I'd say about five minutes."

* * *

Izuku managed to crawl all the way up to the 45th floor before he ran into his first problem.

The problem being that the elevator started up and started moving down the shaft towards him.

Thinking quickly he got to the doors that lead onto the floor and slid his fingers into the groove between them, and managed to pry them open enough for him to quickly slip through. Had he been a moment later the elevator would've probably crushed his leg, if not completely cut it off. Getting back up and dusting himself off, he sighed. "Least I can walk now." Looking at a nearby sign he read "45th floor. Okay, that's not too bad. If I can get to the stairs without running into-"

At that moment he got the bad feeling on his neck, and he heard footsteps coming in his direction from down the hall and around the corner. Seeing that there wasn't a room to slide into or anything big enough to hide behind in the hall, he did the only thing he could think of.

With a short jump (short for him, anyway) he jumped up and latched onto the ceiling, pressing himself as flat to it as humanely possible.

The footsteps turn out to be two of the Demons walking down the hallway; one holding a machine gun, and the other holding what appeared to be a sickle with a long pole that glowed with silvery-black light.

Now, while Izuku knew that his newly acquired enhanced strength could probably help him in a fight. If he was able to lift up a decent-sized car, he'd more than likely be able to send these guys flying down the hall with a punch or two. Hell, if his super-jump enhanced the power of his kicks, he could potentially send them flying to the other side of the city via foot-to-the-chest.

The problem? Well, problems.

One; he had no combat experience whatsoever. The guys below him obviously did if their group were able to take over the entire building.

Two; he had just gotten his Quirk today, and aside from some quickly thrown together physical tests this morning, he had barely any experience using his Quirk. And while he doubted these guys would mind killing him, he didn't want to accidentally kill one of them with his enhanced strength. (To be fair, a Hero killing a Villain wasn't unheard of. But they were very rare cases and tended to be either accidental, the Villain in question choosing death over incarceration, or the Villain overusing their Quirk and killing themselves.)

And three, Izuku was fairly certain his new spider Quirk didn't make him bulletproof or immune to to bladed weapons. And he really, really didn't want to find out.

So instead, he kept himself stuck to the ceiling and mentally chanted _Please don't look up! Please don't look up! PLEASE DON'T LOOK UP!_

The Demons walked on, apparently not noticing the teenage boy above them (to be fair it was a fairly tall ceiling), talking amongst themselves. Again, due to Izuku's loose grasp on the Chinese Language he wasn't able to understand the full conversation, but he was able to pick a few bits and pieces. None of it was good, primarily parts like _"shoot on sight"_ and _"No survivors."_ Real cheery stuff.

Fortunately the two of them continued walking down the hall, eventually turning a corner and walking out of sight, their footsteps growing more faint until he couldn't hear them anymore. Once he felt it was safe Izuku dropped down onto the floor, breathing a sigh of relief. "That was way too close. Really hope I don't have anymore close calls."

It was only now that Izuku was in the building and trying to get to his father that he realized how crazily stupid he was being. Even if he did manage to get to the 66th floor and too his father, what the hell was he going to be able to do? He was fifteen years old and had had his Quirk for less than 24 hours. These guys had guns and weapons and no doubt had far more experience using their Quirks than he did. This was a situation for Pro Heroes, ones who had far more training and experience than he did.

_So, why are my legs still moving me forward so I can find my father?_

Deciding to bury those thoughts and focus on not getting killed by the guys with demon masks Izuku kept moving towards the stairs, checking around every corner, listening carefully for any footsteps, and paying close attention for that warning sense of his. _What did Dad call it? Oh, Spider-Sense! Let's go with that._

He was forced to hide multiple times along the way, usually by ducking into an empty room or jumping up to the ceiling. He was really thankful for the Spider-Sense in this situation, as odds were without it he probably would've been caught by these guys.

Eventually he made it to the stairwell, thankfully not hearing any footsteps or voices above him. He took off running, seemingly flying up each flight of stairs, desperately hoping that his father was still alive. And also hoping that they'd eventually get some Pro Heroes in soon to take care of this.

His luck managed to hold out, and he made it to the 66th floor, which mostly consisted of large, spacious personal offices for the Board of Directors. Said offices all had at least 2 or 3 glass walls, and to Izuku's right was a row of windows that were covered by security shutters. Sadly, there also weren't a lot of objects to hide behind, and with the glass walls it would be pretty easy to see him coming. Plus from what he could see none of the air vents looked big enough for him to crawl through.

And from his position behind a nearby mail cart Izuku could make out one more Demon patrolling outside the room the Board Meetings were usually held. "Okay," he whispered. "How the hell do I get past that guy?"

He looked around for something to use, not bothering with the mail cart since that would make too much noise. The only thing he found that could possibly be useful was an empty cardboard box that he might be able to fit in if he crouched down real low.

Picking up the box and hiding under it, after making sure one of the handle holes was open all the way so he could see, Izuku muttered "If it worked for Solid Snake, hopefully it'll work for me."

* * *

It didn't work. It did not work. **[1]**

Though on the plus side, he did manage to find his father. As well as the fifteen members of the Board of Directors.

On the downside, however; he was now stuck in a room with the Demons and all of them were probably debating on whether or not they should use their machine guns on them.

Hisashi's eyes were filled to the brim with fear as he watched his son be forcefully pushed into the room. The only thing stopping him from rushing to check on him was that the Demons had said if anyone moved they'd open fire.

One of the Demons, the leader he guessed, glared down at Izuku behind his mask and in English said "You're either incredibly brave, or incredibly foolish."

Izuku looked up at him and smiled, before replying "I'd probably go with both."

The lead Demon chuckled, before lashing out and slugging him in the face. "Smart ass." He motioned to two of his other Demons and they escorted Izuku over to the group, coincidentally dropping him right next to his father. "Don't try anything stupid," one of them muttered.

Once they walked away, Hisashi whispered to Izuku "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Izuku winced. "Long story. But I felt that you were in danger and... well, my legs just moved on their own."

"You realize how crazy that sounds, right?"

"We're on the 66th floor of a building being held hostage by a bunch of men wearing silly masks. I think that's just the slightest bit more crazy than my legs apparently having a mind of their own."

Hisashi looked like he was about to argue, but then stopped. "Fair point."

* * *

The lead Demon pulled out a phone and started talking in Chinese. _"Sorry for the interruption, sir. We had a... disturbance."_

_"What kind of disturbance?"_

_"Some stupid kid somehow managed to get up here without getting caught. We got him with the rest of the hostages."_

_"Good to know. But this changes nothing."_

_"Have they met your demands?"_

_"No," _his boss replied with barely concealed venom in his voice. _"They're trying to stall us. And unfortunately, they're sending in a Pro Hero to ''deal with the situation' and he's on his way."_

_"Damn it. What should we do?"_

There was silence for a minute, until his boss said _"Scorch The Earth."_

The Demon was silent for a moment, before he asked _"Even the child?"_

_"No survivors. Show them the power and conviction of the Inner Demons."_

His eyes flashed silver, and he replied _"Yes sir."_ Hanging up, he turned to the other Demons. _"Scorch the Earth."_

* * *

They all nodded, before taking the hostages and lining them up against the far wall opposite the shuttered windows. The Demons then took up positions in front of the hostages, all of whom looked even more scared now when they realized they were about to be executed via firing squad. "Your boss refuses to give into our demands. So now, you all will pay the price."

He aimed the gun at someone's head, the rest of the Demons following suite, when suddenly the security shutters began retracting. One of the Demon's asked "What's going on?"

Their leader was about to respond, when suddenly there was the wonderful sound of breaking glass and a loud _THUD!_

All of the Demons turned towards the sound, as did the Hostages, and Izuku's eyes widened.

Because standing there was a man standing a little over six feet tall, clad in a metal armor with glowing lenses over his eyes and a glowing full circle upon his breastplate. The armor itself was mostly scarlet red, but with gold over the face, biceps and thighs.

Izuku recognized him in an instant. "That's Tony Stark! The Technology Hero: Iron Man!"

* * *

**Name: Tony Stark**  
**Superhero Name: Iron Man**  
**Quirk: Technopathy **  
**Tony is able to interface with various technology through his thoughts alone, provided the tech in question is capable of receiving a wireless signal. He combines this with his vast fortune and genius IQ to create hi-tech suits of armor that he uses for Hero Work. He's claimed the #2 American Pro Hero Spot, right between The Mighty Thor at #3 and Captain America at #1. [3]**

* * *

If Iron Man could smile, he would. **"Well, my reputation proceeds me."** Looking at the Lead Demon he said **"Don't bother trying to threaten me with the hostages you got downstairs. A friend of mine already took care of your guys and got them outta there."** Once the Demon swore he added** "So-"** The palms of his gauntlets started glowing. **"Who wants to go down first?"**

One of the Demons yelled something in Chinese and aimed his gun, but before he could pull the trigger a blast of energy shot out of Iron Man's palm, nailing the gun and destroying it. A secondary blast followed, nailing the Demon in the chest and sending him flying into the far wall. Once he hit the floor, he didn't get back up.

**"Next."**

One of the Demons holding a sickle tried to rush him and slice him, but all that earned him was a energy blast to the chest and getting knocked out like his friend.

**"Anyone else?"**

The rest of the Demons immediately opened fire with their guns, silver-white/black bullets flying and a majority of them hitting him.

However, all they did was simply bounce off the armor like they were made of rubber, doing no damage save for scratching a bit of the paint. Once their clips were empty he said **"My turn."**

Before they could move, a panel on each shoulder moved to reveal hidden flechette launchers, and immediately fired. Each of the projectiles homed in on a target, striking them and delivering a sedative that immediately put their targets to sleep. The launchers retracted, and Iron Man looked at the last Demon standing, the leader. **"And then there was one."**

The leader pulled out a detonator, holding his finger right over the trigger. "Don't come any closer! I push this button and the bombs will detonate, and bring the entire building down."

Iron Man seemed to be considering this, his glowing gauntlets growing dim, but then he said **"Oh yeah. Thanks for making this easier."**

"Making what-" The words died in the Demon's mouth as the detonator in his hand suddenly sparked before emitting a loud POP! sound, a thin trail of smoke rising through the cracks. "NO! Impossible!"

And that was the last thing he said before Iron Man shot forward and nailed him in the face with a right cross, his armor's strength enhancement sending the poor sap flying through the wall and into the hallway. Once he didn't get back up Iron Man said **"And we're done."** Looking at everyone he asked **"I take it your board meetings are nowhere near this exciting?"**

They all shook their heads, except for Izuku who was too busy staring at Iron Man in awe. _I just got saved by a Pro Hero. This is awesome! Nothing could possibly ruin-_

Sadly it was at that moment that his Spider-Sense went off, and he turned to the source of the danger.

One of the Demons had apparently managed to fight off the sedative enough to grab his pistol, and was now aiming it rather shakily at Izuku, pulling the trigger.

The next few seconds he wasn't sure what happened. One moment he was standing and about to be shot, the next he felt something rather forcefully pushing him out of the way, hearing a loud _BANG! _and then suddenly he was on the floor. The sudden shock kept him from moving, barely registering the sound of Iron Man firing off another energy blast and knocking the Demon out for good. Once he regained his bearings he got back up and quickly checked himself over, but found that he wasn't bleeding nor in pain. Confused, he got looked back to where he had been standing when the man fired-

-and what he saw made his heart stop and his blood run cold.

Lying on the ground was a man in his mid-thirties, with messy curly jet-black hair and four freckles on each cheek. Izuku knew that had the man been facing him and his eyes had been opened, then he would've seen two bright sky-blue eyes.

How did he know that?

Because that man was his father.

And now he was lying on the floor, dead; having taken the bullet that had been meant to kill Izuku.

A cold numbness spread through Izuku's very being as the realization hit him, and he fell to his knees when he could no longer stand. He crawled over to his father, ignoring the cries of everyone else, grabbing his father and begging, screaming for him to wake up.

But it was no use.

On June 21st, 2019, Hisashi Midoriya passed away from a gunshot wound to the chest in an effort to save his son from a shooter.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**[1]: Points if you get that reference.  
[2]: You can imagine Present Mic voicing this if you want. I know I am. :)  
This was honestly the best Quirk I could think of that would work for someone like Tony Stark, along with it having a reasonable downside like virtually all Quirks have in MHA.  
****[3]: Before I get someone saying how All Might is supposed to be the #1 Hero, that's an intentional change on my part. The reason being is that aside from the Two Heroes Movie we never see superheroes in America. Honestly, we don't really know if these Pro Hero Lists are done for separate countries or just one big list for every hero in the world. So I decided to do the lists for individual countries who have top tier Pro Heroes, like Japan and the United States.  
And yes, I do plan to eventually do a Worldwide Pro Hero List sometime in the future. But not for a while.**

**So... yeah. This chapter happened.  
Originally my plan was for the Inner Demons to blow the charges and Izuku have to climb up the burning/collapsing building, but I decided to save the big Demon explosion for later on down the line. Trust me on that one.  
****On another note, Hisashi's death. I had already planned on it from the beginning, especially since virtually every spider-character has at least 1 loved one getting the proverbial axe. It's probably not really a shock to anyone, but I hope I did a satisfactory job portraying his death and the effect it has on Izuku.  
**

**Welp, that's all folks! Until next chapter. Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hardest Lesson

**Spider-Izuku here with Chapter 4. **

**Before we begin, I'd just like to say that this series, which I am calling the My Hero Academia Marvel-verse (actually to be accurate it's the MHA Universe 2020: MHA Marvel-verse) now has a Tv Tropes Page started by Super Sonic Heroes. ****I will post the link on my profile if anyone wants to read or contribute to it. Please check it out. If the link doesn't work, just search for My Hero Academia Marvel-verse.**

**Back on the subject of my story, we are now up to:**

**64 Favorites **

**91 Followers**

**and 2,728 Views!**

**And now for the Chapter 3 Reviews!**

**Messiah of Authors: Great chapter bro! It's always hard to see a family member die especially if it's your father. So since you'll be doing into the spider verse. Later on when the story progresses I was wondering if you can also do a cannon filler. Where is Izuku goes to the canon universe of my hero academia. I think it will be interesting for him to beat be in a different universe very similar his. Just give some thought. Anyway great chapter hope to see more!**

**Answer: Yeah. Speaking from personal experience, losing a loved one is never easy. I've been fortunate so far that my Dad is still alive and kicking.  
I already planned to have a "Movie" where do to a mishap with a portal user's Quirk, Izuku and some of his friends end up in the MHA Canon Universe. But that's not gonna be for a while.**

**mastergamer14: Are aliens gonna make an appearance? What about a MHA, quirk version of Apocalypse? Also, I figured out who would be the Kid Arachnid, Kota, Mandalay's nephew. Obviously, it won't be now, but years down the road when Kota goes to UA, probably in a spin-off.**

**Answer: Considering I plan to have the symbiotes in this story, more than likely.  
And no, things like Infinity War and Endgame have not happened yet. And I'm not entirely sure I will be doing those for quite some time.**

**DarkHazen: Yep! Another pretty good chapter! I agree with how the technopathy quirk suits Iron Man. You did a good job with Hisashi's death too, though I feel a bit bad for Izuku! He was a great dad! Also wondering if the Iron Spider will be in the story, with Izuku piloting the suit?**

**Answer: Thank you.  
That's kinda the point of death scenes. Unless the person dying is an asshole who you actually WANTED to die, like a Big Bad who has constantly hounded and screwed over the heroes at every turn.  
The Iron Spider will show up, just not now. Not until we get to the events of Season 4 at least.**

**SuperSonicHeroes: Wow, that chapter was both awesome and a tearjerker at the end. Iron Man showing up during this was a great surprise. His Quirk kinda sounds like the Extremis Virus. I don't know too much about it from the comics, but from what I saw of it from Iron Man Armored Adventures, it seems to be like what his quirk is here. If that's what you were aiming for great job.  
****I also think your idea of different countries having their own Pro Hero lists. I can't wait to see the full list when you have it done, especially with Marvel characters in the mix. But I can wait.**  
**As for Izuku's dad, you actually did that moment pretty well. Even though it was clear it was going to happen since the previous chapter, you still captured the moment perfectly. Now to see the aftermath.**

**Answer: Thank you. And yeah, that was kinda what I was aiming for.  
Thank you. I'm working on it as we speak. Though it's probably going to be a bit biased on my part.  
Appreciate it. Romance scenes and emotional death scenes are kind of my weak points when it comes to writing. But I like to think I'm getting better.**

**Sesshoru: TFS!Alucard**

**Answer: You've earned 10 Points, courtesy of our friend, The Crimson Fucker! **

**And to Wizardwolf 1020, I am perfectly okay with long comments or reviews, but please try and organize it next time. Trying to read it when it's all one big block of text is kinda hard on my eyes.  
And I can't really answer any of those questions without going into major spoiler territory. I CAN say that the suit Izuku's wearing in the picture I used for the cover art is his main suit he uses in my story.**

**So, last chapter ended with the biggest tragedy of Izuku's life (so far.) So prepare for the aftermath.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**-Chapter 4: The Hardest Lesson-**

* * *

_I don't know what was worse; seeing my father lying lifeless on the floor of that meeting room, or having to tell my mother that he was... gone._

_Actually no, I do know what was worse. Seeing my mother burst into tears after I told her._

_I don't really remember most of what happened afterwards, most of it blurring together like when you make a Blu-Ray player fast-forward as fast as it can go and all of the images start-_

_Sorry, I'm getting off track. It's just... trying to remember this day is always hard for me. Even after all the visits to the trauma counselor. And trust me, there were many._

_Anyway, after we got down from the building and gave our statements to the police, Iron Man flew down to talk to me._

_And taught me a very valuable lesson..._

* * *

**"It wasn't your fault, kid."**

Izuku stared up at the Pro Hero, a bit shocked at the statement from the Technology Hero. "S-sir, how is it not my fault," he uttered. "My father died because I wasn't fast enough. Because I-"

**"-am human just like everyone else,"** the hero said, cutting him off. **"You couldn't have known that the one guy was going to fight off my sedative enough to pull a gun and pull the trigger. I didn't even know, and I make all this stuff."** He gestured to his armor for emphasis.

He didn't respond, just staring at the paramedics as they loaded the body bag holding his father onto the ambulance. Once the doors closed, he said "It's just... maybe if I wasn't there-"

**"Let me stop you right there, kid. If you- Hold on a sec."**

To Izuku's surprise, the armor made several clicking sounds before the front of it opened up to reveal Tony Stark, who promptly stepped out. The man himself was roughly 6 foot 1 inches, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans that had several grease and oil stains, and an old T-shirt for the band AC/DC. "Sorry, I needed to get out of the armor for a bit." He smirked at Izuku's slightly shocked expression and said "Yeah I know, you probably figured I'd be taller."

"N-no," Izuku quickly exclaimed. "Though I will admit, it is kinda weird seeing you in regular clothes instead of those fancy suits you're usually wearing at your company's expos. No offense."

Tony chuckled. "None taken. I get that a lot from people who don't know me too well." His face became somber and he said "Kid, we didn't know what was going on aside from cell phone footage from the people outside. Until you got in we didn't know about the armed gunmen, we didn't know about the hostages, and we certainly didn't know about those bombs." Sitting down next to Izuku, he continued "I analyzed the bombs once the Bomb Squad got them out of the elevator shaft. If those things had detonated, the whole building would've been destabilized and potentially collapsed, and even more people would've been killed. While what you did was a bit reckless, you ended up saving hundreds of people."

"It should've been hundreds and one," he muttered dejectedly.

Don't get him wrong, he understood what Tony was saying. If he hadn't acted, if he hadn't tried to get into the building and save his father, then there'd be a lot more body bags and a lot more grieving families. The fact that that wasn't what happened would be something to be proud of.

But he couldn't seem to see past the fact that his father was dead. And it was all because he had died saving him.

Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, and said "I know how you feel. Trust me." Once he saw he had Izuku's attention, he continued "Everyone likes to think that Pro Heroes like me are invincible. That because we're so good at our jobs, we never fail at anything we do. We never lose to villains. And whenever we try to save people, we manage to save everyone.

'But the truth is, that's the biggest lie in history. We're not gods. We're just as human as everyone else. That means we've failed just as much. I've got a whole warehouse filled with failed prototypes and inventions that I just couldn't get to work right. I've lost plenty of fights to villains who had Quirks or tech that utterly wrecked my armors. And subsequently had my ass saved by other heroes more times than my ego would like to admit." He sighed. "And trust me, there's been plenty of times where I wasn't able to save someone. Sometimes, a lot of someones."

Izuku just sat there, processing this. Finally he asked "You think All Might was never able to save someone?"

Tony nodded. "Kid, I'd bet half of my company's stock that there's plenty of people he wasn't able to save." He smiled, and continued "But what sets a hero apart from everyone else is that even if we fail, even if we get our asses knocked down to the ground, we always find a way to get back up and keep going."

Finally managing to smile, Izuku replied "That sounds like something All Might would say."

"It should be. He actually told me that." Seeing the look of surprise on his face, Tony replied "True story. He and I actually worked a case together when he was studying here. He actually gave me the idea for one of my armors."

"Huh. Actually I remember reading something like that. But your armor was silver back then."

"That was my Mark II. This one here-" he pointed to his red and gold one. "-is Mark XIII. Much lighter and with much more equipment."

"I noticed." Izuku finally said "So what you're saying is, I can't save everyone."

Tony nodded. "Trust me, that's something all heroes have to learn at some point." He looked off into the distance, seemingly lost in memory. "We all learned it the hard way, the day that portal was opened in the sky."

Izuku nodded, knowing what he was talking about.

Back in the year 2012, when Izuku was only 8 years old, a gigantic blue portal had opened above New York City.

A portal that allowed a massive force of alien creatures that immediately went on the attack, raining lasers and leveling buildings. Izuku remembered seeing the carnage, looking in shock and horror at what looked like a Science Fiction movie come to life. Buildings were leveled, people were screaming in panic, all hope seemed lost.

Until they came.

The Top Six American Pro Heroes.

The Super-Soldier Hero, Captain America.

The Technology Hero, Iron Man.

The Thunder Hero, The Mighty Thor. (Commonly called The Mighty Thor by the news people.)

The Raging Hero, The Incredible Hulk.

The Femme Fatale Heroine, Black Widow.

and the Archery Hero, Hawkeye.

The six of them had worked together to fight back and save New York, managing to win despite the immense odds. The aliens were either destroyed or sent packing, and the portal had closed, never to be opened again.

But Izuku remembered hearing the casualty list on international news; over 500 people killed, an additional 1000 more injured, plenty of homes and buildings destroyed and or heavily damaged (the giant flying alien centipedes smashing through buildings didn't help matters.)

Understanding what he meant, Izuku said "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Jolted back to the present, he continued "We can't save everyone, but that doesn't mean we won't try. Our job is to save as many people as we can, and make sure that villains like those men get brought to justice." Smiling at Izuku he added "Best advice I can give you is to remember the ones you couldn't save, but focus on the ones you still can."

Izuku nodded, "I-I'll try." Seeing Tony breathe a sigh of relief he asked "You're not really good with these kinds of talks, are you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Truth be told, Cap's kinda the one to make all the inspirational speeches."

They both laughed at that, and Izuku started to feel at least a little better.

Finally, Izuku asked "Do you really think I can be a Hero?"

Tony looked at him in surprise, before smiling and saying "Honestly, after what you did today, I'd say you're already a Hero. Now you just need a license and a costume."

Izuku's heart swelled, and a few tears fell from his eyes. "T-thank you."

"Don't mention it." Getting up and back into his armor, Tony said "You're a good kid... Uh, sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh! My name's Izuku Midoriya, sir."

"Thanks. You're a good kid, Izuku. And I get the feeling your going to be an even greater Hero." His helmet closed around his head, the lens lighting up. **"Who knows? Maybe one day you might even be greater than All Might." **Firing up his thrusters he said **"See you around, Izuku!"**

With that he flew off, leaving Izuku with a lot to think about.

And to be honest, he was feeling a lot better than earlier.

* * *

_Don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't completely 100% okay after that talk. It would take a few more weeks, some therapist visits, and quite a few sleepless/nightmare filled nights before I was anywhere close. It took even longer for my mother. She still sheds some tears when she walks past a picture of her and Dad._

_Anyway, a few days later after meeting with several of the Board Members so they could give their condolences and thank me (Which felt very hollow, as most of them probably didn't even really know my father. Or me for that matter.) we flew back home to Japan. Mom was eager to be home and me... I just felt that getting away from the place it happened might do me some good (something Mom wholeheartedly agreed with.)_

_The funeral was a few days after we got back, Dad's body taking a little longer to be flown home. Not a lot of people showed up, mostly just our neighbors and the few people who knew him from school or his work. He wouldn't have minded. He'd just feel honored that anyone besides me and Mom showed up._

_The rest of the summer passed by without much incident. I went to see a therapist that wasn't too expensive and eventually managed to get some sleep without nightmares. I didn't even need sleeping pills anymore. Granted I wasn't at full 100%, but I was still pretty close. Maybe at 90%._

_Thus, I began the 2nd Term of 9th Grade at Aldera Junior High. I was fully expecting to be set upon by my former best friend-turned bully Katsuki Bakugo and his two lackeys the moment I set foot in the school._

_What happened instead... was something I never saw coming..._

* * *

"HEY DEKU!"

Izuku sighed, turning away from his locker and expecting to see Bakugo, but all he saw were Bakugo's two lackeys; Kohei and Masashi.**[1]**

And judging by the evil smiles on their faces, neither of them looked like they were coming to just say Hi and ask how his summer was.

He sighed, somewhat thankful that Bakugo wasn't there. "Look, guys; I am really not in the mood for-"

"Heard your pops bit the dust over the summer!"

_Wow. Really not pulling your punches, Kohei_ Izuku mentally grumbled. "Yes, he did. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the two of us are wondering," Masashi said. "Did your pops really take that bullet to save you-"

Izuku clenched his fists. _Please tell me you guys aren't seriously going to-_

"-or did he take it so that he wouldn't have to live with the shame of his only child being a Quirkless loser," Kohei finished before the two of them cackled like two hyenas.

A few tears fell from Izuku's eyes at that statement, and his fists were now clenched so hard that his fingernails were digging into his palms and drawing blood. _My father is dead. He was murdered by some asshole with a gun, right in front of me._ His eyes snapped open into a horrifying death glare that made the two assholes flinch for a second, before he pulled back his fist. _AND YOU ASSHOLES_-

But before Izuku could unleash his fury upon them, there was a loud _BOOM!_ and the two of them were blasted into the lockers in front of Izuku by a small yet powerful explosion.

The one behind the explosion was none other than Katsuki Bakugo, in all of his red eyed, spiky ashen-blond haired glory.

And boy oh boy did he look pissed...

...at Kohei and Masashi, and not at Izuku. "YOU ASSHOLES THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF A JOKE!?" Grabbing both of them by the collars of their uniform, he growled "You bastards are seriously going to pick on a guy who just lost his father, and actually insinuate that it was because of HIM?! WHAT KIND OF ASSHOLES ARE YOU?!"

"What do you care," Masashi replied. "You used to pick on him just as much as we did!"

"I never pulled this kind of shitty-ass stunt, you fucking bastard," he growled. He slammed both of them against the lockers again, and said "You ever mess with him again, and I'll make you fuckers curse your moms for giving birth to you!" He then let them go, daring them to make a move. "NOW GET LOST!"

They immediately ran off, both of them cursing at Bakugo for his actions.

Once they're out of sight Bakugo looked at Izuku, who had just been watching the whole thing go down with a mix of awe and disbelief. Finding his voice he said "Thank you, Kaachan."

Bakugo scoffed. "Whatever." His gazed softened and he asked "You doing okay?"

He nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah. Took a summer's worth of therapy, but I managed to finally leave the apartment."

They both chuckled at that. Izuku then said "You know, you're probably going to get detention for that."

He shrugged. "Meh. Wouldn't be the first time." Taking another look at Izuku, he asked "You join a Gym or something? You're looking like you put on some muscle."

"Long story. I'll tell you after school."

With that, the two of them headed off to class.

* * *

_Yeah, I was as shocked as you guys are. My former best friend turned bully was now... actually being my friend again. Sort of._

_But truth be told, I was thankful. Truth be told I missed being friends with him._

_Granted, we weren't best friends right off the bat. _

_That didn't happen until AFTER school that day..._

* * *

"So, you're father's science experiment gave you superpowers," Bakugo asked in disbelief.

It was after school and the two of them were heading home, Izuku explaining what happened over in New York City. Everything from the Spider-Bite all the way to his talk with Iron Man.

He nodded. "Yeah. I went to bed that night the same skinny Deku as always. I woke up the next morning stuck to the ceiling with all of THIS." He gestured to his muscles for emphasis.

Bakugo laughed. "Only you, Deku, could get luckly enough for something like that to happen."

"I wouldn't call myself lucky," he replied. "The same day I got my Quirk, I ended up losing my Dad. Not exactly what I'd call an Equivalent Exchange.**[2]**"

He nodded. "Yeah, that sucks." Deciding to change the subject, Bakugo asked "So, what all can you do?"

"Aside from sticking to surfaces like a spider, I've got enhanced strength, reflexes, because it was a Jumping Spider I've got a super jump, and I have the Spider-Sense."

"No webs?"

Izuku shook his head. "No webs. Which is probably a good thing since considering where real spiders make their webs..."

They both cringed at that. "Definitely a good thing."

As they continued walking they passed a building that was scheduled for demolition when Izuku's Spider-Sense flared. He stopped, which got Bakugo's attention. "What the hell you stopping for, Deku?"

The flare was getting stronger and Izuku immediately tackled Bakugo to the ground, and not a moment too soon.

Because the moment they touched the ground the front of the building exploded in a massive red and orange fireball, sending burning shards of wood, glass and metal everywhere. Because they were on the ground they missed the majority of the explosion, though they both still felt the heat from their positions.

"Sorry Kaachan," Izuku explained as he got up to his feet. "My Spider-Sense was going crazy."

Nodding, Bakugo replied "It's fine. But what the hell did-"

Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by a demonic sounding cackle, drawing their attention to the burning building.

And what they saw made their blood freeze in their veins.

Walking out of the blaze was a nightmarish abomination that stood well over six feet tall, with bulging muscles that seemed to barely be held by burnt orange skin. His head resembled that of a goblin, with a pointed nose and pointed ears. His eyes were fields of dark red that seemed to lack any pupils or sclera, and the only clothes he wore were a pair of incredibly torn blue jeans that were just barely holding onto his frame.

But most unnerving was his smile; a Joker-esque grin that was filled with shark-like teeth.

The beast cackled again, before looking at Izuku and Bakugo. **"AH! My first victims."** Crimson red fire surrounded its hands and he flashed them that sinister grin. **"TRY NOT TO BURN TOO QUICKLY!"**

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**[1]: I don't know if it's they're real names or not, and I really don't care. They're just names I found from another fanfic. Besides, these guys are so one-note and only show up for one episode that frankly, they minds well not exist. They're only here for this chapter, none after.  
[2]: Points if you get that reference!**

**I have to be honest, part of me isn't happy with how this chapter turned out. I wanted it to only cover Izuku talking to Iron Man and starting school, but then I saw that it was kinda short and I could afford to combine the two. Part of me still wonders if I should've separated them.**

**Anyway, Tony Stark gives some helpful advice to Izuku, Izuku heads back home and starts school, and Bakugo actually stands up for Izuku.**

**On that note, many of you will probably comment on Bakugo's strangely Out Of Character attitude. Part of me wanted to make Bakugo the usual Jerkass he is in canon, but the rest of me wanted to do something slightly different for this story. On that note, Bakugo's new attitude will be explained next chapter, after they survive their encounter with THE HORRIFYING HOBGOBLIN! **

**And since it's about that time anyway, our heroes will also encounter our favorite Symbol of Peace.**

**That's right, next chapter ALL MIGHT IS HERE!**

**Until then, that's all she wrote. Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**


	5. Chapter 5: A True Hero's Mark

**Spider-Izuku here with Chapter 4.**

**We are now up to:**

**88 Favorites**

**115 Followers (YAY! We passed the 100 Mark!)**

**and 4,194 Views!**

**And now for the Chapter 4 Reviews!**

**jikker jack: Really enjoying the story and also, Iron Man has technically had this power before in the "Iron Man : Armored Adventures" cartoon, so technically cannon.  
Also, when's Jamison gonna come into this, because you can't have Spider-Man without J.J.**

**Answer: I've been told about Extremis and I did see the cartoon, but I wasn't sure if it made it into the comics.  
And as for Jameson... well, if Izuku's Spider-Man persona was a vigilante then yeah, he would probably be lambasted. But Izuku in this fic is going for the completely legal Pro Hero position, so unless he was framed for murder a la Far From Home he really wouldn't have someone like J.J. going out of their way to make his life miserable. So, I'm not really sure there'd be any point.**

**TheLethalSperg500: OH MAH GAWD IT'S THE HOBGOBLIN!  
also, you do realize one of those two friends of Bakugou ends up becoming a Nomu, right?**

**Answer: Truth be told I kinda forgot about that, which kinda proves my point about him being completely one note.**

**mastergamer14:**** First, you're thinking of Thanos, I meant the X-Men villain who was the first mutant. Second, I know his dad said it wasn't going to happen, but will Izuku turn into Man-Spider, like from the 90's cartoon. Last, would characters like Peni Parker or Big Hero 6 appear in Japan?**

**Answer: No, Izuku will not be turning into Man-Spider. Though 'A' Man-Spider might be showing up sometime in the future.  
And no, I don't plan on the Big Hero 6 appearing. I do plan to do an Into The Spider-Verse event down the road, so you can expect to see Peni there.**

**Wizardwolf1020: Sorry about the long question-PARAGRAPH. I guess I sounded like Izuku there huh. Anyways is this the REAL Hobgoblin or maybe a common thug that was powered up by the goblin formula? It'd be interesting if it was really a common thug because then it can become a story line of low level criminals becoming the most dangerous of villains all across the world and the heroes have to find out who is doing this before it gets too out of hand, they'll be worse than the nomu's because of their abilities and still having the cognitive function to think for themselves and plan unlike Nomu's who just take orders.**

**Answer: You did sound a little like Izuku, but that's okay.  
You'll find the answers to your questions soon enough in this chapter.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r:**** keep up the amazing work!  
COOL! You gave Bakugou Standards; As in Not Kicking Izuku down after his Dad was Murdered; I Can't see his Canon Self Doing that; Because He wouldn't give a Rat's A*** about anyone else but himself due to his Superiority Complex;**  
**Am I the only one who prefers THIS Bakugou to the A***hole we have in Canon?!**  
**P.S. If Izuku is going to be with Ochako. . . who will Melissa Shield be Paired with?!**

**Answer: I'm sure a lot of people prefer a nicer, less d**kish Bakugo to the canon one, especially since we've seen he can work in certain fics like _Viridescent _and _Dekiru: The Fusion Hero. _Both of which are great fanfics and ones I highly recommend.  
As for Melissa Shield's pairing... stay tuned!**

**SuperSonicHeroes: Great job with this chapter again.  
Iron Man's talk with Izuku was well done. It felt like the beginning of a potential father figure partnership like Tony and Peter have in the MCU. Also, hearing how the original six Avengers are the top six Pro Heroes in the USA was cool too.**  
**Bakugou is already much better here than he was in canon. At least he clearly has standards here, unlike how he told Izuku to kill himself. Also, nice to see they will apparently have their friendship again here.**  
**Nice job with that Fullmetal Alchemist reference with Equivalent Exchange. Also, looking forward to this encounter with Hobgoblin, and of course the appearance of the #1 Japan Pro Hero All Might.**

**Answer: Thanks. And considering those six heroes fought off an ALIEN INVASION and managed to win, they deserve those positions.  
Yeah, the Nice! Bakugo is generally more preferred as opposed to Canon! Bakugo from what I've seen.  
Well, I'm looking forward to writing it.**

**Maximum Rhapsody: So if the worlds of BNHA and Marvel are one, we will see other Marvel characters such as The X Men, The Fantastic 4, Big Hero 6 in the story?, it would be interesting to see Izuku and other BNHA characters participating in stories related to The Avengers and other Heroes, not only from UCM movies, could also include animated series such as Avengers The Mightiest Heroes On Earth, Wolverine And The X Men and X Men Evolution, etc.**

**Answer: The X-Men and Fantastic 4 will show up in the story, but I'm not so sure about the Big Hero 6 due to my inexperience with them outside of the Disney Movie (which frankly I heard was very different from the comics.) Which plots from which media I'm doing, I haven't completely decided yet. I have already said I'm planning on doing an Into The Spider-Verse event, but things like Infinity War, Endgame, Days of Future Past, all of that's still up in the air.  
Though I'm gonna make this clear right now, One More Day WILL NEVER HAPPEN! It sucked back when it first came out, and it still sucks today!**

**ProjectIceman: I'll be legitimately upset if people do not get the reference: Fullmetal Alchemist lol Not Equivalent Exchange indeed.  
Those extras...they actually went there. They actually went and used Hisashis death at Izukus expense. Better be glad Bakugo got to them before Izuku did**  
**I...dont know who that villain is. Definitely aint Green Goblin from the description...guess I'll find out next chapter**

**Answer: Trust me, plenty of people got the reference. Why wouldn't they recognize one of the greatest manga/anime of all time?  
Yeah, they're assholes.  
It's a version of the Hobgoblin, but it's based more off of the version from the Ultimate Universe of the comics. That version of him and the Green Goblin had the ability to use fire and looked a lot more monstrous than the usual versions you see in the comics. How he got this way in my story though, you'll find out if you keep reading. ;)**

**Also, a lot of you guys earned yourselves +10 Points for figuring out my reference for Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood! (I say Brotherhood because I view that as the superior anime because it actually follows the manga, as opposed to the original anime which... took a bit few too many liberties.)**

**On a story related note, one of my readers on AO3 pointed out a flaw I made concerning the Japanese Education System. Apparently in Japan the school year starts in April and ends in March. They still have summer vacation, with most schools having it start midway through July and finish on the end of August. But that's really the end of the first term, with the start of September being the start of the 2nd Term. I fixed said issue, but it also made me realize I never really set up the timeline for this fic or established where it happens compared to canon.**

**So...**

**This story takes place a few months after the first episode of canon. The Sludge-Guy incident hasn't happened, nor has Bakugo telling Izuku to "take a swan dive off the roof." It's currently September right now, and if my knowledge is right the UA Entrance Exam will take place in mid-to-late February. Hope that clears it up!**

**And now, onto the story!**

* * *

**-Chapter 5: A True Hero's Mark-**

* * *

_Needless to say that was one night Bakugo and I were never going to forget. _

_Not just because we were attacked by a monster that threw fire around like a villainous Endeavor._

_But also because it's where we finally met one of the world's greatest heroes face to face..._

* * *

Izuku could feel the heat from the crimson flames just mere inches from his back as he ducked behind a pile of I-Beams. Bakugo himself had taken cover behind a cement truck, making sure to stay away from the engine. Once the fire died down he looked at Izuku and shouted "I still say we should've stayed and fought this bastard!"

"In a public space where he could potentially incinerate innocent civilians," Izuku shouted in reply. "Not the smartest move. At least here we don't have to worry about too much collateral damage."

"Fair enough. Any ideas?"

Poking his head around the corner of his hiding spot to look at their adversary, noticing something odd. "He's obviously super-strong with pyrokinetic abilities."

"So a discount Endeavor?"

"Yeah, if he and a goblin had a baby. But his fire control is nowhere near as good. In fact..."

Looking closer at the goblin monster, he noticed black patches of skin on his hands. "He's burning his own hands by using his flames."

Getting a look himself, Bakugo nodded. But then he frowned. "But if that happens, why is he just slinging fire around like an idiot?"

Izuku was about to reply when his Spider-Sense flared and he jumped out of the way, and not a moment too soon as their attacker had jumped into the air and smashed his fist down right where Izuku had been hiding, cracking the pavement where his large fist struck. He looked at Izuku with a sadistic grin. **"Ah, there you are!" **A fireball formed in his hand and he added **"A nice try, child. But none escape the HOBGOBLIN!"**

Just before he could throw it, there was a loud shout of **_"DIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"_** and a loud **_B__OOM!_**

The one who shouted was Bakugo, and what had happened was that he had gathered a large amount of the Nitroglycerin-like sweat his palms secreted in both hands, jumped up and thrown it in Hobgoblin's face, before detonating it. The resulting explosion knocked Bakugo back, but also sent the giant monster man into the nearby dump truck, smashing his head right into the fuel tank and denting it. The fireball Hobgoblin created was also sent off course, missing Izuku and flying straight up.

Getting his bearings Izuku asked "You okay, Bakugo?"

He nodded, rubbing his right forearm. "I'll live. But this guy-"

Both of their jaws dropped when they saw the goblin slowly stand back up, rubbing his head and growling. "You've gotta be shitting me," Bakugo grumbled.

Izuku nodded. "The guy's Quirk makes him super-strong, super-tough, and lets him play with fire. Taking him head on is suicide-"

"No shit, Deku. How do we take him down?"

"Best plan I can come up with for right now is to stay alive, and either hope a Pro Hero shows up or he overuses his fire Quirk to the point he can't use his hands anymore. Or both."

"Doesn't sound too hard."

Before either of them could move the Hobgoblin, with speed belying his large size, shot forward at the two of them. A single punch sent Izuku flying, landing on the ground hard.

"IZUKU!" Bakugo roared before moving to blast Hobgoblin in the face, only for him to grab Bakugo's arm and for the explosion to narrowly miss him.

Seeing Hobgoblin's sadistic grin grow even wider, he muttered "Oh, fuck me."

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was no stranger to pain, but even he had to admit that the gigantic goblin's punch felt like he got hit by a train.

Once he blinked out the stars from his vision he got to his feet-

-just in time to see the Hobgoblin lift Bakugo up by his arm with one hand and grab Bakugo's head with his free hand. **"I have to wonder,"** he said with barely hidden glee. **"How much would I have to squeeze to pop your head like a balloon? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Izuku's blood ran cold at Hobgoblin's words, and at the sight of Bakugo struggling to get himself free, yelling and screaming and swearing.

Against his will his mind immediately flashed back to that day at CyberMax Tower.

His father's lifeless body on that board room floor.

His mother's many tears when that cop broke the news to her.

The tombstone with his father's name on it.

Most of all he remembered the feeling of powerlessness; of knowing that despite the fact he now had a Quirk he was still the same. Old. Useless. Deku.

And now here he was again, being forced to watch as someone else he cared about was about to die.

No.

"NO! NOT THIS TIME!"

With a roar he shot off straight at Hobgoblin like a bullet, using a Spider-Jump to give himself the necessary boost. Clenching his fist tight, he reared back...

...and as Hobgoblin turned to face Izuku, the green haired young man threw his fist forward, slamming it into his face with a loud and sickening _CRACK!_

Izuku felt his hand go numb from the impact, and he could swear he could feel Hobgoblin's jawbones breaking from the combined might of his Spider-Strength and Spider-Jump.

But it had the desired effect of forcing the Hobgoblin to release Bakugo.

Which would be because the punch was so strong that it sent Hobgoblin flying into the nearby crane, with enough force to smash through the cabin in a shower of twisted metal and broken glass. He finally stopped when he crashed into a concrete mixer truck, denting the drum.

Helping Bakugo up Izuku asked "You okay?"

Bakugo nodded. "I'll live. That was pretty fucking stupid, though."

"I've already lost my dad. I'm not losing anyone else I care about."

A flash of something, maybe regret, flashed in Bakugo's eyes but before he could say anything the Hobgoblin roared and got back up, summoning more fire until his whole body was cloaked in fire. Both of them could see several missing teeth and part of his jaw looked pretty busted. Still, he somehow managed to scream **"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL INCINERATE YOU BOTH AND SCATTER YOUR ASHES ALL OVER THIS MOTHERFUCKING CITY!"**

Izuku and Bakugo tensed, both of them preparing for another round.

Only for a loud booming voice, one that everyone there was quite familiar with, to say "I think not, villain!"

The newcomer stood at approximately 220 cm tall and weighed roughly 255 kg of pure muscle. His physique was one that would make any bodybuilder or pro athlete feel inadequate. He wore a plain white t-shirt and beige pants that clung to his frame like a second skin, and plain sneakers that definitely looked like they were struggling to contain his massive form. His golden blond hair was slicked back, save for his two front bangs that stood up like V-shaped antennas.

But the part that stood out the most was his sharp and chiseled face, with icy-blue eyes and a wide, confident grin on his face that seemed to shine in the fading twilight.

It was him.

The #1 Japanese Pro Hero.

The Symbol of Peace.

All Might.

"Fear not, boys," he said with a voice that carried no doubt or hesitation as he flashed them both a thumbs up. "FOR I AM HERE!"

"All Might," Izuku whispered in wonder and awe.

Bakugo smiled. "Well, this guy's fucked."

Rather than getting fearful or angry at seeing All Might, the Hobgoblin instead cackled and said **"Finally, a challenge worthy of my newfound power!"**

All Might looked confused at that, as did Izuku and Bakugo. But none of them had time to comment when Hobgoblin unleashed a powerful stream of fire at him.

But to the surprise of no one, by the time the flames reached to where All Might had been standing he was no longer there.

Instead, faster than anyone could blink he had run right next to Hobgoblin. "Not bad, villain!" He quickly slammed his foot into the Hobgoblin's ribs, sending him staggering backwards. "But I've sparred with Endeavor plenty of times back when I was a student at UA. I know plenty of the tricks Flame Quirk users such as yourself can use." His grin widened, which seemed slightly impossible, and added "And compared to him, your flames are nothing more than a summer breeze."

_Burn!_ Izuku and Bakugo mentally snickered.

Hobgoblin growled before charging forward and throwing a punch at him. Only instead of dodging it All Might caught the punch, grabbed his arm and hurled him over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground hard. The goblin got back up and surrounded his fists in flames before charging at him, but All Might effortlessly dodged his flaming punches.

Izuku and Bakugo could hardly believe it. It was awesome enough to see All Might fighting villains and saving people on their TV/computer screens. But to see it in real life? That was something beyond words. "Oh man, he's even cooler in real life," Bakugo muttered.

"Yeah," Izuku replied, nodding.

Suddenly his Spider-Sense flared, so hard that it felt like his head was going to burst. "ARGH! What the hell!?" Seeing Bakugo's concern, he said "My Spider-Sense. But it's so strong. Almost like-"

He quickly saw what the danger that trigger his Spider-Sense.

And he didn't like what he saw.

The veins on Hobgoblin's arms were starting to appear, practically glowing a dark blue that stood out against the burnt orange skin. The color was quickly spreading and up his arms and across his chest and back, and it was making his flames change color as well.

Seeing this, Bakugo asked "What the hell's going on with him?"

Apparently Hobgoblin noticed as well, because his whole demeanor did a 180 from cackling and malicious to straight up terrified. **"NO. NO! THEY SAID IT WAS STABLE! THEY SAID I WOULDN'T-!"** He groaned, spasming as the blue fire started appearing against his will around his whole body, and the glow started increasing to the point All Might and the boys had to shield their eyes.

And realization finally struck Izuku at what was going on. "ALL MIGHT, GET OUT OF THERE! HE'S GONNA BLOW!"

Understanding what he meant All Might quickly sped over and grabbed the boys by the scruffs of their jackets, before taking off with a mighty leap that took them high above the next building and away from the construction site and the Hobgoblin.

And not a moment too soon.

With a massive earth-shattering _**KA-BOOM!**_ the construction disappeared in a massive flash of blue light. A few seconds later All Might and the boys were buffeted by a shockwave that shattered the nearby windows. Fortunately All Might managed to keep his grip on the two of them and landed without too much of a fuss. Once he released the boys he asked "You two okay?"

Dusting himself off Bakugo said "I'll live."

Izuku nodded and replied "I'm fine. Thank you, All Might." A thought occurred to him. "Um, how did you know we were in trouble?"

He smiled. "We got reports of an explosion occurring in the area, followed by cell phone footage of a monster throwing fireballs and chasing two young boys. I was in the area, so I figured I'd investigate." Looking at Midoriya he finished with "I arrived just in time to see your impressive punch, young man."

Blushing from the compliment he stuttered "W-well I didn't want him to kill my best friend, so... Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!"

Confused, All Might turned around-

-and immediately saw the Hobgoblin, somehow still alive despite his little light show. "How the fuck is this guy still alive," Bakugo deadpanned.

All Might was about to answer, but noticed something about their adversary.

He was barely able to walk at this point, stumbling with each footstep and barely able to keep his balance. His right and left arms were both history, having apparently been destroyed from the elbows down. His skin was now an ashen gray, his eyes dull and listless.

But perhaps the most surprising thing about him was that he seemed to be shrinking, rapidly losing his musculature and his face deforming slightly back to a humanoid one.

Realizing what was going on, All Might said "There's no need to fight anymore. If you surrender, we can get you medical attention."

The man that was formerly the Hobgoblin pathetically shook his head. "No... point..." He wheezed, taking a ragged breath. "I'm... already... dead..."

All strength leaving him he fell forward, and the moment his face touched the pavement his body burned with blue flames. He didn't explode like last time, but the flames were still pretty hot.

Hot enough that by the time they snuffed out all that was left was an incredibly charred and burned skeleton.

The last remnant of the villain formerly known as the Hobgoblin.

* * *

_Gotta tell you guys, it wasn't everyday you see something like that. _

_Once the police showed up we gave our statements, neither of us really getting in trouble since Hobgoblin attacked us without provocation, meaning this was a pretty straightforward case of self-defense. Had we actually initiated the fight or goaded him into attacking us, we'd probably get in a lot of trouble._

_After that was over, Bakugo and I decided to head home. I told him I'd see him tomorrow at school and he gave his usual "Whatever."_

_Yeah, there was a bit more to that, but I'll save that for another time._

_But before I got home I had one last run in with All Might..._

* * *

"I AM HERE!"

Izuku could only gape at the Number One Japanese Pro Hero, who had just slid out from around the corner while in a bizarre pose. "CROSSING THE STREET LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Ignoring how that was clearly NOT how a normal person would cross the street, Izuku stammered "A-A-All Might. Why are you-?"

With a flourish, All Might held up Izuku's backpack, slightly singed but still holding together. "I believe you dropped this back at the construction site."

"Oh. Uh, thank you, sir."

"No problem. Well-"

"Can I ask you something?" Realizing what he just said, he quickly added "Uh, if you're not busy, that is!"

All Might paused, but then smiled and replied "Ask away!"

Izuku sighed, realizing that he wasn't quite ready to unload all of this on his idol. _Well, too late to back out now._ "See, about two months ago..."

He quickly unloaded everything that happened over the summer; everything from him originally being Quirkless to the spider bite to him getting his Quirk to when the demons attacked. He had to hold back the tears when he got to when his father was murdered, but he powered on through.

Finally, he reached his question.

"Even after everything Iron Man told me, part of me still wonders... Could I be a Hero?"

All Might had been silent the whole time, listening intently as Izuku told him everything. He did ask the occasional question, but otherwise he just listened. Once or twice Izuku could swear he saw something in All Might's eyes, specifically when Izuku explained how his father died trying to save him. _I guess Tony was right when he said even All Might couldn't save everyone._

"What was going through your mind when you felt your father was in trouble?"

Izuku thought about it for a second, before replying "I... don't know. I was just worried that something bad could happen to my father, and my legs moved on their own and got me to him. That's really the only way I could explain it." He paused and added "I mean, it was probably pretty reckless-"

He stopped when All Might put a hand on his shoulder. "Young man, what you did was the mark of a true Hero." Seeing Izuku's surprised look, he continued "The greatest of heroes always have one thing in common: whenever there was someone in trouble in front of them, their legs would move on their own and they would rush to save said person without a single ounce of hesitation."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Exactly. It's a trait very few Heroes have nowadays, but whenever they have it it always means one thing. That they are destined to become great heroes."

A few tears fell from Izuku's eyes as All Might said the words that he had needed to hear his entire life.

"Izuku Midoriya, one day you are going to be an amazing hero."

* * *

_And that was just the beginning._

_My name is Izuku Midoriya._

_When I was 15, I was bitten by a genetically modified spider and gained a "Quirk."_

_And this is the story of how I became Spider-Man._

_It's also the story of how I and many of my friends and classmates end up becoming some of Japan's, and the world's, greatest heroes..._

* * *

**And CUT!  
****What? Surprised that there's not another To Be Continued?  
****Well, that's because these five chapters were more like a 5-Parter season opening. Now that we're done with that, we're off for the next arc. So hopefully we won't see anymore To Be Continued-s for quite some time.**

**I tried to do my best with the All Might scene, since I still wanted Izuku to get that last bit of encouragement from his favorite hero. Plus it's so iconic to the anime that for the most part it would feel wrong to NOT have it in the story.**

**Also, many of you are probably wondering why that Hobgoblin ended up going Ka-Boom. The answers to that will eventually be revealed later down the line. But trust me, it's going to be big.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time! Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**


	6. Chapter 6: Spinning Webs

**Chapter 6... IS HERE!**

**We are now up to:**

**156 Favorites (Over 100 People have my little fanfic as one of their favorite stories? I feel honored.^_^ Thank you so much people)**

**186 Followers **

**and 9,647 Views! (Another milestone reached at over 5,000 Views and fast approaching 10,000!)**

**Seriously guys, thank you so much for reading and supporting this story. It means a lot to me.**

**And thanks for being so patient. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging so long. Real life (No, not the Corona Virus. I really think they blew it WAAAY out of proportion.) has been kicking me in the dick and been taking away my free time. That and I'm juggling other projects. (Don't ask.)**

**And now for the Chapter 5 Reviews!**

**TheLethalSperg500: Well, that was a shame, but I guess Hobgoblin just won't compare to the true GREEN Goblin!**

**Answer: That is very true. Few of Spider-Man's villain are as iconic or as memorable as the Green Goblin.  
But on that note, who's to say that this guy is the ONLY Hobgoblin?**

**Gamelover41592: excellent work on this chapter and I did not expect hobgoblin and glad you had all might talk to peter as well**

**Answer: I think you mean Izuku, not Peter. But thanks anyway.  
**

**MIKE202303:**** Nice work I look forward to more**

**Answer: Thank you.**

**Otakufreak1799: Man I'm psyched for the next chapter!**

**Answer: Hopefully it'll be worth the wait.**

**DarkHazen: This review is for both this chapter and the previous one, (didn't get any time to give one for the last chapter because of me being busy with the oddities of my life). Anyways, an amazing work written by an amazing person! Bakugo's not being a complete jerk to Izuku, the entrance of the Hobgoblin, Izuku's super (spider?) punch, All Might's entry, Hobbie's mysteriously explosive death, and how All Might said just what Izuku needed to dispel his doubts about being a hero... I give it my Seal of Awesomeness! Kudos! (My favorite part was when All Might was crossing the street like a "normal person"! Lol XD Hilarious!)**

**Answer: Hey don't feel bad. Real Life can throw some of the worst curveballs at you when you least expect it.  
Thanks for the praise. I find that like a lot of people, I prefer Nice! Bakugo to Canon! Bakugo.  
Hobgoblin seemed like a good choice. After all, the majority of Spider-Man's first villains in the movies are all green. (Green Goblin in Spider-Man, Lizard in The Amazing Spider-Man, Vulture in Spider-Man: Homecoming.) So I wanted to do something different.  
Might not be as impressive as annihilating the Zero-Pointer with 100% One For All Smash, but I still thought it was pretty cool.  
What can I say? All Might pretty much embodies the Big Damn Heroes trope.  
Not that mysterious. At least, if you remember what happened to some of the Extremis users from Iron Man 3. That stuff could be pretty... explosive.  
What can I say? That scene's so iconic that not doing some variation of it would just be wrong. (Also, All Might manages to make seemingly mundane ordinary stuff seem ridiculously hammy.)**

**ProjectIceman: "Earth-shattering Kaboom" Was that a DBZA reference? XD (RIP Android 16)  
Great chapter as always!**

**Answer: Actually it was Marvin the Martian from Looney Tunes. "Where's the Ka-Boom? There was supposed to be an Earth-shattering Ka-Boom."  
Thank you.**

**SuperSonicHeroes: Another epic chapter! I think my personal favorite part was Izuku landing that punch right in Hobgoblin's face. I admit it is a bit surprising to see Hobgoblin dead already, but he went out in an epic way. Plus, it leaves room for the one true Goblin, the Green Goblin! Whatever happened to Hobgoblin will be interesting to learn, since villains normally don't just self-destruct out of nowhere. If it turns out whoever was responsible for him wasn't linked to the League of Villains, I wonder who could be behind him?  
****Also, glad Izuku still got encouragement from his favorite hero. You were right about how iconic that scene was in the anime, and it was what convinced me this was going to be a great anime to follow. Plus, Izuku not learning All Might's secret about his injury or All For One will be an interesting change to their dynamic going forward. Wonder what will he will react when he finally finds out?**

**Answer: Like I said above, may not have anything on the Zero-Pointer 100% Smash, but it's still pretty awesome.  
I'm not gonna spoil too much on this particular plot pint, but I will say that the stuff that made that guy the Hobgoblin is kind of like the Extremis from Iron Man 3. And like I said in a previous answer, I don't remember saying that that guy was the only Hobgoblin.  
Thank you. And Izuku will eventually learn All Might's secret. Just not going to be for a while.  
As for how he reacts, in the anime Izuku was shocked and could barely understand since he always thought that All Might was invincible, to the point that when he sees All Might's weakened form he couldn't believe it. But after the talk he had with Tony on how Heroes are just as human as... well, humans, he'll probably be a lot more understanding.**

**Wizardwolf 1020: Great chapter! Since we're seeing/talking about multi universe Spider-Man stuff, I have a question; will Morlun and the inheritors ever show up? His family and him are so well known for hunting Spider-Man that there are entire Spider-Man storylines and events surrounding them. Maybe they can be the antagonists of that Into The Spider-verse event your planning to do and it would really open Izuku's eyes to the greater scheme of things that there are millions of Spider people with almost all of them being heroes. It would also give Izuku a threat that knows very well how to kill him due to him basically being common prey to a seasoned Spider-hunter, his friends could try to help but Morlun's experience would give him the advantage.**

**Answer: I can't give a definitive answer to that, as I haven't read the Spider-Verse comics. I don't live near a comic book store and I don't know any websites where I can read them for free. That being said, I have heard about Morlun and the Inheritors and they do sound like very dangerous enemies for Spider-Folk. So I'm sure they'll be showing up in some capacity.**

**NinjaFang1331: Awesome update and I like how All Might appears to rescue them**

**Answer: Thanks. Cool username, btw. **

**D3lph0xL0v3r: KEEP UP THE AMAZING WORK!  
****YES! I Can hardly wait to see more of this amazing fanfiction;**  
**I Wonder when we'll see Ghost Spider or Mr. Negative, or Symbiote-bonded Teenage Heroic version of Marvel's Daredevil Villain Purple Man(Hitoshi Shinso; He has Purple Hair; and Mind Control Powers JUST LIKE Purple Man does); **  
**I Wonder who will get OFA. . .**

**Answer: Patience, grasshopper. They'll show up when they show up.  
I won't give the name, but I will say that in canon SHE and Izuku are pretty close.**

**mastergamer14: Is there gonna be a clone saga? If so, will it be based on the mainstream or Ultimate comics? Also, if they appear, what's going to be the goals for the X-Men and Brotherhood, seeing as they each fought for mutant rights in the comics or is the brotherhood just going to be another Libertarian Army**

**Answer: I do plan to have a Clone Saga, but it will be nowhere near as dragged out and convoluted as the mainstream. I can't say anything on the Ultimate comics Clone Saga, as I never read it and Linkara hasn't got to it yet on Atop The 4th Wall. Where bad comics burn!  
I haven't read the manga and I haven't gotten past Season 2 of the anime, so I don't know who the Libertarian Army is. (Assuming the anime actually got to the point where they showed up.) As for the goals of the Brotherhood and X-Men, I'm saving that for one of the movies. Probably at the end of Season 1 or Season 2.**

**Hazzamo: Well, this story has caught my attention, just hoping Midoria isn't OPAF in this, or at least at a level so far ahead of the rest of the cast at the start.  
Maybe have someone like Uraraka or Melissa be deemed the inheritor of OfA and act as a counter to Spideys OP-ness.**  
**Although, I can't wait to see Deku in the Spider-Verse, like he's the only one not weirded out by Spider-Ham given the absurdity of some Quirks in the world**

**Answer: He won't be. When he gets in (since we all know he will) he'll still have a ways to go. He can go up against most of the students, though a few can fight him on equal footing. The ones that are actually a bit stronger are:  
Bakugo: He has more experience with his Quirk. Plus he and Izuku start training together this chapter, so he knows a bit more than the rest of the class.  
Tokoyami: Dark Shadow definitely gives Tokoyami an edge, though Izuku does have the edge if he gets past it.  
Todoroki: Obviously, considering all he can do in canon.  
I already said it in the comments of earlier chapters, but Melissa ends up getting bit by one of the other Quirk Spiders and ends up becoming this world's version of Spider-Gwen, using the name Ghost Spider. As for Uraraka possibly inheriting One For All... No comment.  
And considering we've got guys like Cementoss and Tokoyami in canon, yeah. A cartoon pig ain't gonna be that weird.**

**ssjSega: Like the story so far.  
Question. Are all Marvel characters re-contextualized as having Quirks? Izuku made reference to an alien invasion, which signifies the existence of things outside of Earth like the Chitari or maybe even Skrulls and Kree. This leads me to believe that characters that aren't native to Earth in the comics (Thor, Loki, Mar-Vel, etc.) have the same powers as their canon selves from the same sources and aren't Quirk related.**  
**Also, I enjoyed the moment where Bakugo defends Izuku from the other bullies when they mock his dead father. Besides showing that he has limits he won't cross, it also references (to me at least) that one scene from The Amazing Spider-Man where Flash offered Peter his condolences when his uncle died and stopped picking on him after that. It's actually one of the few scenes from the movie I fully remember if I'm being honest.**

**Answer: Not all of them. Certain characters do have their powers re-contextualized as Quirks, but those who are alien or have magic based abilities are mostly unchanged. Other characters like Kamala Khan/Miss Marvel and Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider are slightly tweaked. Spoilers: Kamala Khan was born Quirkless (like Izuku and Melissa Shield) but gained a "Quirk" through exposure to Terragen Mists (which is alien in nature, so naturally it'd be a bit different than a Quirk.) Robbie Reyes has a Quirk, which I will not spoil, but ends up getting demonic powers due to a series of events that I will also not spoil.  
That's actually what I was going for. Honestly, I like The Amazing Spider-Man movies and I don't understand why they get all the negative criticism. At the very least they had good acting, good action, and we finally have a romance between our leads that doesn't feel forced as hell.  
**

**DarkDevilKnight: Well that was unexpected, shame bout Hobgoblin but then again never really like him. Give me Norman Osborn / Green Goblin any day instead, still pretty cool to see those two boys are getting back on the right track in this story.**

**Answer: Gonna have to wait for Green Goblin for a bit. I wanna build up this particular encounter, especially since he's one of, if not THE Big Bad for Spider-Man.  
And while that particular guy might be dead, nobody ever said the Hobgoblin was done. ;)**

**DRAGONDAVE45: Awesome start!  
I'm guessing Hobgoblin blew up because he got his quirk from a still recovering All-For-One, making it unstable.**  
**Will All Might still choose to pass One-For-All to Izuku as his successor?**

**Answer: Thank you.  
Nope. How Hobgoblin got his new Quirk will be explained shortly.  
And I already said in a previous chapter that Izuku won't be getting One-For-All. It's going to a different character. I won't spoil too much, but I will say in canon SHE is very close to Izuku.**

**Guest: Will Deadpool show up?**

**DON'T SAY HIS NAME! Everytime someone does, he-  
Deadpool: HEY EVERYONE! It's a-me! Deadpool!  
Oh, fuck me.  
Deadpool: Nah. Sorry dude, I don't swing that way. Your mom would know that firsthand.  
OH-! THAT'S IT! (pulls out Super Shotgun from Doom Eternal, complete with Meathook) You're a dead man!  
****_BAM! BAM!_****  
Deadpool: Whoopwhoopwhoopwhoopwhoop!  
****GET BACK HERE! I'LL BLAST YOU INTO HAMBURGER MEAT AND SERVE YOU UP IN A CHIMICHANGA!**

**(In all seriousness, a version of Deadpool will show up. I won't give any specifics on this version other than their name will not be Wade Wilson.)**

**Welp, you guys enjoy the chapter while I kill this bastard. Now, where'd I put my BFG 9000?**

* * *

**-Chapter 6: Spinning Webs-**

* * *

A single message appeared on the screen:** So, another failure?**

Sitting at his computer, the recipient shook his head before typing his reply: _Not entirely. That man did manage to stay stable far longer than our last ten subjects, even managing to activate the pyrokinesis Quirk the formula was designed to grant. Granted, overuse of it lead to his eventual instability, but still... Progress._

He waited for a moment before the man on the other side of the chat, his benefactor and the one who supplied him with the notes for the formula replied **I suppose we could see it that way. You did manage to retrieve some data from his encounter with All Might, after all.**

_But of course. Drones are so commonplace nowadays nobody gives them much thought._

**Indeed. How soon until you can have a new version of the formula ready?**

The man winced, knowing that this question would pop up. Just like it had in so many other conversations. Sighing, he typed back _Not sure. I may have some ideas on how to solve the stability issue, but the materials I require aren't as easy to get over here when you're on a meager doctor's salary. Not only that but the process to create the formula takes time. Trying to rush it in any way will make an already unstable formula even more unstable. And then there's the fact that my lab is really the backroom of my office..._

He left the thread hanging, but eventual he got a reply. **If I were to supply you with the means and materials, how soon could you get me that new version?**

Thinking about it for a few minutes he replied _It would take a few months. Our biggest problem is the formula's instability. Depending on the materials I use, the first dose could either grant the requested Quirks or turn our test subjects into a ticking time bomb. Speaking of which?_

**Don't worry about test subjects. There's millions of homeless people in the States. Nobody's gonna notice if they don't show up at a soup kitchen.**

The man chuckled. _Too true. But if it all goes according to plan, we should have a working formula ready by the time the start of the new school year._ Hearing his phone ring he quickly typed. _Gotta go. My day job's calling._

**I'll message you when the stuff arrives. Don't disappoint me.**

_Wouldn't dream of it _he replied, ending the chat.

Answering his phone the man answered "Hello?"

On the other end the receptionist said "Doctor, your next patient's ready."

"I'll be right there."

The man walked out of the hidden room and into his office, closing the door behind him and engaging the electronic lock. After that he slid the bookcase back into place, leaving no evidence of the hidden room.

The man himself was tall and lanky, with pale white skin and close-cropped brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a typical doctor's uniform, lab coat and all.

And pinned to the coat was his name-tag, identifying him as one Dr. Ken Ketsueki. **[1]**

* * *

Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi had seen and heard a lot of weird things over the course of his career, but this one took the cake. "So, he just fell over and burst into flames?"

Across from him was a thin, almost skeletal man with blond hair and sunken in blue eyes. To anyone else he'd look like he was horribly anorexic and in severe need of a sandwich, as well as imagining that one good punch would snap his bones like toothpicks.

Naomasa was one of the few people privileged enough to know that this man, Toshinori Yagi, was really Japan's Number One Pro Hero: All Might.

The reasoning for him looking like a toothpick was due to a horrendous injury he received roughly five years ago, one that he still wouldn't tell Naomasa the full detals about. All he knew was that five years ago All Might had fought a very powerful villain and won, but said villain had blasted a good chunk of his stomach and part of his respiratory system. This had the unfortunate effect of limiting his time as All Might to roughly three hours a day, give or take.

And had him occasionally cough up blood from time to time, which was gross.

Toshinori nodded. "Yeah. Right after he went nuclear and almost blew me and the two boys to hell."

Naomasa nodded, remembering that from his report. "Whatever caused him to detonate blew that construction yard apart. Right now it's just a smoking crater with some half-melted construction equipment and materials. Set back the company months if not years."

"What were they building there, again?"

"A department store."

"Oh, the tragedy." Looking at the reports in front of him he asked "The Medical Examiner find anything useful?"

"The fingertips were pretty badly burnt even before his death burns, but you already knew that from when he was using his flames. Most of what was left of him was pretty badly burnt, but they were able to scrape enough cells off of his bones to get a positive ID."

That piqued his interest. "And who was the man before he became a human barbecue?"

Naomasa pulled out the Coroner's Report and handed it to Toshinori. Clipped to the report was a picture of a man with black eyes and thinning black hair. "Moyasu the self-proclaimed Master of Fire," Naomasa read aloud. "30 years old, high school drop out, has the most counts of arson out of any criminal in recent years."

Toshinori remembered him. The man apparently had a Quirk that allowed him to transform his hands into fire. He combined this with various materials like oil, gasoline, basically anything that could catch on fire and went on a burning spree. How he managed to evade the police and the pro heroes was unknown, but for three months he set fire to multiple buildings ranging from small homes to large apartment buildings. When they finally managed to capture him two officers had to go to the hospital to get treated for 3rd degree burns, and they quickly found that Moyasu was completely and utterly insane, spouting off about how the fire would reveal the truest nature of whatever it touched and all sorts of babble like that. Honestly All Might wasn't there, but from what he heard the guy was a total headcase.

Even still, one thing stood out to Japan's Number One Pro Hero. "He wasn't able to do any of this stuff before."

Naomasa nodded. "That's what's got some of my guys confused. Moyasu's Quirk only gave him the ability to transform his hands into fire. He was never able to shoot it out like Endeavor or physically transform into that... thing."

A thousand different scenarios bounced around in Toshinori's head for how this could've happened, most of which were unlikely. Only two really sounded plausible, and they all stemmed from the same thought. "Someone gave him those additional Quirks."

The detective sighed. "Yeah, we figured that much. But to be honest, this doesn't sound like... HIM."

Toshinori nodded. "Unless he intentionally wanted them to self-destruct, and even then it would usually be because they were about to be captured or they were no longer useful to him."

"Suicide Bomber?"

He shook his head. "Not his style. And not worth transforming him into that... Goblin."

"So this transformation was meant to be an enhancement, along with the Fire Shot ability."

"And it couldn't be HIM, because the work HE did was nowhere near this sloppy. None of his previous works ever self-destructed like this."

Naomasa didn't have a lot of experience with... THAT MAN'S previous works, but he trusted Toshinori's judgement on that. "So what caused his new Quirks?"

"Well, before he exploded he yelled that 'THEY' had told him 'IT' was stable," Toshinori replied. "'THEY' could mean the people who gave him those Quirks."

He nodded. "More than likely. Meaning we're either dealing with anywhere from a few people to a large group of them. But the 'IT' could mean some sort of machine. Or a drug."

"A drug that can give Quirks," Toshinori asked. "I mean, I know there's drugs that can enhance Quirks. But a drug that can give Quirks? Is that even possible?"

"We live in a world where you can bulk up to the point you can smash buildings with a single punch, an elite High School is run by a literal animal, and almost everyone in the world has a superpower of some sort. I'm pretty sure anything is possible at this point."

He couldn't argue with that point.

Partially because his phone buzzed because he got a text. Reading it, he smirked. "Well, I need to get going."

"Training your successor?"

Toshinori nodded with a smile. "I get the feeling she's going to be an even greater bearer of One For All than I was."

"What's she gonna do? Move mountains?"

Chuckling as he got up, Toshinori said "More like sending those mountains into orbit."**[2]**

* * *

School was over for the day, and after getting his homework done in record time Izuku decided to get started on a new project. One that would no doubt come in very handy for his career as a Pro Hero.

He looked over his notes, tapping his pencil on his desk while he mumbled "I think I figured out the basis for the formula. Now all I need is a delivery system. I can't imagine putting holsters on my belt, so guns are out. Maybe something mounted on my wrists? Yeah, that should work. But I don't want them to be too big or too clunky, so-"

"Deku!"

Looking out his room's window he saw Bakugo waiting outside, all the way down on the ground floor. "Did you forget what I told you last night," he yelled.

* * *

_I didn't forget. _

_I mean, how could I?_

_After all it's not everyday someone as headstrong, stubborn, AND prideful as Bakugo Katsuki gives you an apology._

* * *

**-Last Night-**

After Izuku and Bakugo gave their statements to the police officers (who thanked them for the details and for Izuku's observations of Hobgoblin's abilities) the two of them headed home. Both of them were exhausted from the night's events and ready to just unwind for the night.

As they walked Izuku couldn't help but notice that Bakugo was being uncharacteristically quiet. Concerned, Izuku asked "Hey, you okay Kaachan?"

Seemingly jolted back to reality, Bakugo nodded. "Yeah. Just... Thanks for saving my ass back there."

Taken by surprise, he fumbled for a bit before saying "You're welcome. But, what did you think I was going to do? Just let the guy kill you?"

Bakugo was silent for a few minutes, and Izuku was honestly starting to get worried.

Finally said "No. You wouldn't. But that does bring up something I've been meaning to ask you."

"And that is?"

"I've been nothing but an ass to you since it was discovered you were Quirkless. I've taunted you, beat your ass, made fun of your dreams. And yet, you're-"

"-not angry at you for doing all of that, or holding a serious grudge against you for the many years you've been a complete dick," Izuku surmised.

Bakugo nodded, a bit surprised since Izuku wasn't really one to swear. "I guess I'm just wondering... Why are you being so nice to me?"

Izuku pondered that for a moment. Truth be told he always imagined what would happen if he and Bakugo ever became best friends again like they used to be. But much like his original dream of being a Quirkless Hero, he never figured it would happen. So he really didn't know what to say right off the bat.

But eventually he figured it out. "Honestly, I never blamed you for that. It wasn't your fault that you were born with a powerful and rare Quirk and I wasn't. That's just pretty much how our society's been built up. Those with good or amazing Quirks like your's get praised and held up high, while people with lesser Quirks or who are unfortunate enough to be Quirkless like I was tend to... Um..."

"Get the shaft," Bakugo supplied.

"Yeah. So if anything, you were just a product of our society. But even with all that said, you were-ARE the closest thing to a brother I've ever had. And just because you stopped being my friend for a time, doesn't mean I stopped being yours."**[2]**

Bakugo digested that for a moment, before finally saying "That is some of the cheesiest shit I've ever heard."

Izuku scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah. Sorry, it was the best I could think of."

"But... I get it. Kinda. And..." A look of distress crossed his face, before he finally managed to spit out "I'm sorry."

He couldn't help but smirk at that. "That must've really hurt."

"More than you know." Once they reached the point where they'd go their separate paths, he asked "You still planning on getting into UA?"

Izuku rolled his eyes. "This is me we're talking about, Bakugo."

Bakugo chuckled. "Yeah. You up for doing some training after school tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Of course. I still need to figure out some of the things about my powers, and try and get used to my new strength." Seeing Bakugo's confused look he said "I broke about five pencils today because my concentration slipped, and I ended up gripping it too hard. Trying to work on that, cause the last thing I wanna do is try and save someone and end up breaking their arm. Or worse."

Yeah, that was a nasty scenario. "Alright then. Since you're probably going to need all the help you can get, how about I help train you for the Entrance Exam?"

Izuku smiled. "That sounds great. Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," Bakugo said with an absolutely sadistic grin. "Since we're pretty much playing catch-up for you, get ready for a crash course in Training From Hell 101."

Despite that, Izuku smirked and sarcastically replied "Oh no. Please have mercy."

They both laughed at that as they went their separate ways. "See you after school, Kaachan."

"Whatever, Deku."

* * *

_So yeah, Bakugo and I were cool now._

_And he wasn't kidding about putting me through Training From Hell._

* * *

**-Back To The Present-**

"COME ON, DEKU! MY GRANDMA CAN LIFT MORE THAN THAT!"

After Izuku had changed into his green tracksuit and bid his mother good-bye, he had ran off after Bakugo (Quite literally.) for roughly ten miles. And that was just the warm up.

Bakugo eventually lead him to his "Secret Training Spot" that not even his two former cronies knew about. To Izuku's surprise it was actually an old junkyard called Raxus. At one point in time it was pretty big and booming, but then it had gone bankrupt and been quickly forgotten by everyone. But they left plenty of stuff to work with and as Bakugo put it "It's far enough from the city that no one can see us and/or hear us. So we can cut loose a little."

"Cut loose" translated into quite a few things.

Like bench pressing some of the heavier pieces of junk ranging from old refrigerators, to car and truck engines, to write now with a refrigerator WITH two truck engines inside (real heavy ones.) They did that for about thirty minutes.

Once that was over they moved to different activities to train Izuku in his other abilities. One of them was setting up an obstacle course using cables, pieces of junk of various size and weight, and Bakugo himself (who had a mean pitching arm.) The idea was for Izuku to run through and not get hit once to test his reflexes, speed, and agility while also getting in a bit of Spider-Sense training.

He went through it about three times with the last one being his best; 10 minutes and 45 seconds and only got hit three times. They took a break after that last one, Izuku being smart enough to fill his backpack with some water bottles.

As they sat down Izuku explained to Bakugo about his new project. "Shouldn't you just wait until we get into UA and have the Support Department build them," Bakugo asked.

Izuku shook his head. "Not really. I wanna be sure that they work before I get to UA. Not exactly a good idea to give them stuff that 'hypothetically' could work, only for them to either fail or not work the way you intended on your first training exercise."

"Fair point."

"And now that I think about it," Izuku said while looking around the junkyard "I think we might be able to find what I need to make these right here."

Bakugo smirked, downing the rest of his water and breaking out into a grin. "Let's go scrap diving after we finish today. Cause now it's time for something I've been waiting for."

"Oh God. What now?"

"Quirkless Combat Training."

Izuku had a feeling he was going to be very sore when he got home that night.

* * *

_I'll say this much; even without his Explosion Quirk, Bakugo is still one hell of a fighter. Before that day I never felt more sore in my life_

_And that's basically how our training went for the months leading up to the UA Entrance Exam._

_When that wasn't going on we were working on other stuff. Primarily my Web Shooters, as I decided to call them._

_I managed to scrounge up the chemicals I figured would be necessary for the Web Fluid itself from a store in the mall, as well as the equipment necessary for it. It took a few tries and some tweaks to my original formula (and quite a few sticky explosions that took hours to dissolve) but eventually I got a version of the formula that would work. The tensile strength would allow it to hold up some very heavy objects (A single 2-Meter strand was able to hold up a large truck engine) while its Elasticity would allow it to flex to a certain point without breaking. And considering what I was planning to use it for I made sure that the webs themselves were biodegradable; give it about an hour and they'd dissolve into harmless foam._

_Then it came time to build the Mark I Web Shooters themselves._

_The final design for the prototype was still a bit clunky, but functional. A carousel-loaded system would feed me the next cartridge of web fluid (currently at six for each wrist due to cartridge size. I made a note to add a utility belt to my costume to hold extras because odds were I'd need them. And possibly work on cartridge size and storage capacity for the future.) The trigger was small and set in the palm of my hand, designed to only fire when I pressed my middle and ring fingers into it, this way I didn't accidentally fire it when I made a fist or grab something. __A nozzle just above my wrist would shoot the webs as either small shots or thick web lines, with plans in the future to eventually modify them for other firing modes when I got into UA. Last but not least, a small but powerful battery in each web shooter would power the air jets that would propel the Web Fluid out. _

_And all of this was done with a bunch of machine parts and components Bakugo and I found in a junkyard. Angus MacGuyver, eat your heart out._

_Finally, after the month it took to make the Web Fluid and the Web Shooters, on October 13th it was time to test them..._

* * *

"Ready with the fire extinguisher, Kaachan?"

Seeing Bakugo nodding while holding the red metal thing Izuku strapped the Web Shooter on his right wrist, making sure it was on tight enough it wouldn't slip off, but not enough to cut off circulation. He took aim at the target in front of him and said "Okay. In 3... 2... 1!"

He pressed his fingers on the trigger-

-and it sparked before starting to smoke. Before Izuku could freak out and try and take it off Bakugo blasted it with the fire extinguisher until the smoke stopped. "Thank you."

"No problem. Guess that test was a fail."

"That's what these tests are for," Izuku replied, taking it off and opening it up. "Like my Dad once told me; it's better for a Hero Tech to fail in the workshop than out in the field."

Once he replaced the fried components and did a bit of tweaking, he tested it again.

This one went better since it didn't fry itself-

-but it did spray Izuku in the face with several strands of webbing, leading to him cursing and Bakugo laughing his ass off. It was not a fun hour for Izuku waiting for the webs to dissolve.

After repairing the cartridge and modifying the nozzle, he tested it again.

"Okay, third time's the charm. 3... 2... 1!"

He pressed his fingers on the trigger-

-and was rewarded with a single web line firing out and nailing the target dead center. He double-tapped the trigger and the line broke, just like he planned for in the design. He then double tapped the trigger again while aiming and a single glob of web (which he would latter dub the Web Shot) fired out and nailed the target again. Izuku couldn't help but smile at this. "It works!"

"Guess third time was the charm," Bakugo said with a smirk.

Izuku nodded happily. "Yeah. Now, not only do I have the abilities of a spider, but I also have my own webs."

"Now you just need eight limbs, fangs, venom sacs-"

He rolled his eyes at that. "Ha ha. Very funny, Kaachan."

Still, there was no denying the pride Izuku felt at his accomplishment. But there was still one more thing he wanted to try out.

And a few minutes later he was crouched on top of the arm of the crane that used to hold the electromagnet used to pick up cars. Izuku guess that from the top to the ground was roughly a fifty foot distance. High enough that Bakugo looked a helluva lot smaller, though his voice still managed to reach him when he yelled "YOU BETTER NOT SCREW THIS UP AND BREAK YOUR NECK! LAST THING I WANT IS TO TELL YOUR MOM YOU DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING STUPID!"

"CAN DO," he yelled back down, before making sure his feet were firmly adhered to the arm before he stood up.

The logical part of his mind was telling him that this was a stupid idea and he was probably going to either injure himself or die.

The other part of his mind was telling him this was going to work and would more than likely be how he'd travel around the city once he got his Pro Hero License, so he minds well get some practice in.

And with the other part of his mind winning that argument, he felt himself tilt forward before allowing himself to detach and fall towards the ground.

He wasn't able to stop himself from screaming for the first few seconds, but eventually he got a hold of himself and fired a web line at the crane arm. The line nailed and stuck, and Izuku felt the line go taut as he started to swing. The ground was rushing up to meet him, and Izuku prayed that he calculated the math for this right.

And he did, as he swung back up into the air with his feet not even close to touching the ground. Once he hit the top of his swing he let go, falling a much shorter distance and safely landing on a stack of old junker cars, somewhat breathless from what had just happened.

From where he was standing, Bakugo was completely speechless. _Holy Shit! That actually worked?_

Izuku was honestly having the same thoughts, almost in disbelief at what just transpired. Yeah, even he thought it wasn't going to work like that.

Eventually though, he broke into a grin and let out a loud "WOOOOO!"

* * *

Toshinori Yagi was surprised when he got to Dagobah Beach that day.

It had once been a very beautiful beach; a popular spot for first dates, family gatherings, proposals.

But then garbage drifted in from the sea, and the less morally inclined decided to dump their own trash along with it since nobody would notice.

Now it was but a shadow of its former glory.

Or at least it had been, until he started training his successor there. Now at least a quarter of the garbage was gone, revealing a few spots of the pristine white sands that had been hidden beneath.

Speaking of whom, he spotted said successor practicing with her Quirk. A heavy looking refrigerator was in front of her, but when she touched it and used her Quirk (evident by a soft pink glow from her fingertips) the fridge began to rise from the ground. She then pushed it away into the pile that would be taken away that day, deactivating her Quirks effects by pressing her fingertips together.

The surprise came from the fact that while his successor wasn't one to NOT put her all into the training they were doing, usually he got to the beach first and had to wait for her to arrive. But today, she was actually the first one there. Walking over he said "You're here early."

She turned around and saw him, and replied "Got to Musutafu a little early. I'm looking for an apartment for when I get into UA." She blushed and quickly said "Well, IF I get into UA."

The girl in front of him was fifteen years old, with brown eyes that matched her brown hair, which had two long bangs that framed her face. She was a little short, just slightly above the 5 Foot mark, with fair skin that had a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She had a bit of a slender build, wearing an old pink jacket and a pair of black jeans with boots, both of which looked a few years old. The most interesting thing about her was that if one were to look at her hands they would see a small pad on the fingertips, similar to what you might see on a dog or a cat's paw.

Toshinori chuckled, before he suddenly beefed up into his Muscle Form and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Fear not, Ochako Uraraka! You'd be a shoe in for UA even if I hadn't picked you to be my successor."

Looking up at him she asked "You really think so?"

If it were possible, All Might's smile grew even wider. "But of course! You not only have courage, but you have spirit! And that heart of a true hero!"

Ochako couldn't help but giggle. "Didn't you tell me the same thing when I asked you if I was really the best pick to be the next holder of your Quirk?"

All Might chuckled. "Okay, you got me there. But it's true."

She smiled. "Thanks. "

He deflated back to his Skinny Form, and Toshinori Yagi said "No problem. Now, how about we take a break from this and go for a run?"

She nodded, a determined fire burning in her eyes. "Let's go!"

As they left the beach they both passed a green haired green eyed boy around Ochako's age who was jotting something down in his notebook while wearing what looked like a very big metal bracelet on each wrist. He noticed them as they ran past (Well, Ochako was running while Toshinori was riding on a scooter) and he gave them a small wave. They both waved back before moving on.

_I meant what I said, _Toshinori mused mentally. _Young Uraraka, you do have the spirit, courage, and heart to be a great holder of One For All. And hopefully be the end of our training, you'll be more than ready to inherit it. _

* * *

Once they were gone, Izuku wondered aloud "Why do I get the feeling those two are going to be important in the future?"

* * *

**[1]: This guy is one of my OC villains, Doctor Ken Ketsueki (Ketsueki is Japanese for Blood. At least according to Google Translate.) He'll be important later on.  
****[2]: This is really the best explanation I could give. Not only to why Izuku in MY story is acting nice to Bakugo after all the torment he put him through, but also why Izuku in the anime/manga is still calling Bakugo a friend even though up until the tail end of Season 2 and Season 3 he doesn't really deserve it. I doubt it's the real reason in the anime/manga, but it's the best I could come up with.**

**So yeah, this chapter gives us some answers. Where the Hobgoblin got his powers from (Partial answer, anyway.) and who All Might's new successor is since Izuku's not going to be it.**

**If you're curious as to why I made Ochako the next bearer of One For All in Izuku's place (an idea that's probably been done before) it's because I really like the idea. Both Ochako and Izuku are a lot alike, and I always did wonder what would happen if there was an episode when they ended up swapping Quirks.**

**Plus I could just imagine some of the moves Ochako could pull off with both of them.**

**And if you're wondering how she found out about All Might's injury and what convinced All Might to make her his successor, that will be addressed next chapter. Trust me.**

**Until next time. Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
